Forever Dreaming
by Thefrogkiller
Summary: After a suicide attempt a child wakes up in a new world. Lost memories are haunting her, what will happen when she recovers them. Takes place 10 years after the events of Angel Chronicles
1. Greetings and Goodbye's

It was late in the morning, the sun was in the sky almost overhead and there were some dark clouds moving in to block out the sun. A few children about in the daylight. Terra was still sitting there looking at the others while they play.

"Hey Terra don't you want to join in?" Kadak Jr asked

She glanced at him and didn't move. He thought for a second and went back to the game with the others. She had a downtrodden look on her face. Others knew she was depressed but none of them knew why. It had been several years since that event took place. The three nations have been restored and everyone is back to their normal lives. Some of her mother's friends married and their children grew fast here. She was older then all of them only fifteen years of age she was in a hole of depression.

Some of them asked why she was sad all of the time. In the time they have been here death wasn't a concept that they can comprehend. All of their parents never told them about what had happened so long ago. They knew her mother helped save Jeuno but not what happened later. That the shadow lord took control of her and her mother sacrificed her self to save Terra.

Wham! One of the kids was running around and slammed into Terra. She was knocked aside tumbling a few feet along the ground.

"Cifer you idiot." Seres yelled

Cifer, Ginryu's and Mabs' son, tripped and collided with the sitting mithra. He fell headfirst falling into her. Putting his arms out her hit her knocking the two of them away. He was prepared for the impact but Terra wasn't. She bounced along the gravel ground skidding to a stop. Seres ran over to her trying to help her up. Terra shed neither a tear nor a cry. Her skinned legs and arms were nothing compared to the pain she felt inside.

"Are you ok?" Seres asked

She looked at her wounds and quickly went to work at a curing spell. Her broken skin quickly mended itself and she was fine again.

"Cifer get over here and apologize for what you did." Seres yelled

Seres, Kiary's daughter, scolded Cifer and he walked over to Terra.

"I'm sorry for running into you." He said sympathetically.

Terra looked at him and got to her feet. Even though she was older than him he stood a full foot taller than she. Terra turned and walked away. Heading back to her house the rest looked at her in confusion.

"That girl is creepy." Cifer said

"Oh quiet you." Seres snapped

"Oh like you don't think its weird that she comes out here and watches us play. She never talks, she is creepy." Cifer finished

A hand came to the back of his head. Behind him stood Ginryu.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked

"Ha ha, your in trouble." Kadak Jr said

"I saw you knock that poor girl over, I hope you said you're sorry." Ginryu scolded

He looked down to the ground in a failing attempt to look like he had learned his lesson.

"Don't pull that on me." She said

"I did." Cifer said. "But she just ran off."

Ginryu looked off as Terra walked back to her house.

"I wonder if she'll ever talk again after that day." Ginryu thought to herself

Terra opened the door to her home. Inside was a small unkempt house with bottles everywhere. She quickly picked them up and piled them in a bag. She could get a few gil for them after she washed them out. Looking about her father must be out doing errands, in her mind she knew he was at the bar getting drunk again. To the door behind her came a knock. Looking out through the window there was Ginryu. Terra sighed and went to the door. Opening it there she was with a basket.

"Hi there, I was going to take the kids out to lunch for a picnic. I didn't see you around so I was wondering if you would like to join us?" She said sweetly.

Terra looked up at her then looked inside her own house. Looking down she nodded and stepped outside. Closing the door behind her she saw as the group of kids were running about happily. Terra hesitated and walked behind Ginryu. The three kids ran to her seeing she was out of the house.

"Hey look, I got a new staff, I can practice my healing magic more now, and I don't have to worry about you guys coming after me with out a weapon." Seres said

"You don't need a weapon, you just yell as a attack." Cifer said

Seres hit him on the head with the tip of her long enhancing staff.

"Oww, what was that for? Mom she's picking on me." Cifer complained

"You deserved it, you shouldn't make fun of girls." Ginryu spoke

Terra smirked a little bit at that moment. Kadak Jr saw it.

"Oh my goddess, she smiled. She isn't a stone anymore." He exclaimed

Others looked at her and she hid behind Ginryu trying to hide her face.

"Hey get your own mother." Cifer said

Dead silence. The two kids looked at him as he put both his hands to his mouth. Ginryu dropped the basket and shot an angry look at Cifer. Terra let go of Ginryu's dress and stepped back.

"Terra…" Ginryu tried to say

She turned and ran away.

"Cifer, you insensitive jerk." Seres yelled

Terra ran back to her house slamming the door shut. Running to her room she locked her door and hid herself under her sheets. Sobbing into her pillow she cried for hours. The sun set and her father came home stumbling into the living room. He sat down in a chair and passed out. That night Terra got out of her bed and walked outside. She left a letter behind on the table for her father when he was to wake up the next day. Through the streets she walked. She passed the houses of the kids who kept trying to cheer her up. Stopping she looked into one and then continued her steps. The clouded sky started to spit rain down. It was a light mist then but it grew to rain drops. The lanterns along the walkway in Jeuno were all lit. Getting to the bridge she climbed up on the railing of the bridge and sat down. Looking out into the ocean she saw dark waves crashing together.

"It was this spot." She thought to herself. "The last I ever saw her, the last time I was ever happy, the last time I was ever warm."

Looking out the water below her became more and more inviting. The stones that made up the bridge were cold. The rain was coming down a little more. She slowly leaned over the water. The clouds blocked out the moon as she looked up. Inch by inch she leaned forward.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" She thought. "Why can't I be happy like them? No care in the world, to be safe and happy."

She looked back down to the water below her.

"That can never be possible again." She said

Closing her eyes she let go of the railing. Down she fell. The cold air from the water was rushing past her. Falling down the rain was chasing her to the water. Feeling her body go numb from the cold she opened her eyes as she hit the ocean. Terra blacked out from the force of hitting the waters surface. A splash and she sank. The current pulled her down. The air escaped her lungs and water filled them as she sank lower and lower into the water. Finally hitting the oceans floor her lifeless eyes starred out to the dark water around her. The earth around her rose up and collected over her body. In an eerie flash she was gone.

The next morning Zanu awoke. He was still grasping a bottle of gin. An aching head he gets up and slowly walks to the kitchen table. Putting the bottle down he gets out a loaf of bread. From a cabinet her grabs a jar of jam and dips the bread into the newly open jar. Eating it his vision clears and sees the bottles still strewn about the house.

"I thought Terra usually cleans this up before I get home. Guess it will give me something to do before the tavern opens up." He says

Picking up another slice of bread he notices the letter. Grabbing it he reads on dropping the food.

"_Dear Father._

_If you are reading this then I am already gone. Don't bother looking for me. I won't be back. This night I have finally broken down and cannot go on anymore. Do not morn for me now, I have been dead inside for the last few years, I have just killed this shell that won't let me rest. Maybe I will go see mom again, but I don't think the will let me to see her for what I will do."_

_-Terra_

He finished the letter with tears swelling in his eyes. Zanu's mind was rushing to think where she could have gone. Gripping the letter he rushed out of his house running to the bridge where his wife had died. Running past a few of his friends they try to get his attention but he had too much on his mind to deal with them. They followed him trying to figure out what he was doing.

Rushing through the streets there was the spot. Something was flashing at him in the new sun. Running to it there was her hairpin. Angel had given her hairpin to Terra when she was younger when she started her magic training. It was on the railing of the bridge. He collapsed there leaning on the bridge. Others soon caught up to him. They tried to ask him what was going on. But he gave no answer; one of them noticed the letter he was holding. Zanu dropped it in his sorrow.

They read in shock of what was written. Kadak and Elnroth got him to his feet trying to get him inside. In Elnroth's house he sat in a chair hopelessly crying for his second loss. His mind was breaking; there wasn't a thing that could help him now.

Spenlin ran a search of the ocean area with the aid of Leviathan. All day they looked through the water, but came up with nothing. There was no trace of Terra in the body of water. Judging from the current if she had jumped into the ocean she could be anywhere. But at this rate she would have died from hypothermia or exhaustion. They gave up the search presuming she was missing and probably dead. From the note she left behind it sounded like she did kill herself. With in the following week they held a service for Zanu's lost daughter. The children didn't know what was going on. Everyone was sad they kept saying that Terra had left and she won't be coming back.

"But why? Where did she go?" Seres asked

"She went with her mother." Kiary said

"But where is her mother? How come she didn't come to visit her?" Seres asked

Kiary sighed heavily.

"Her mother died years ago. Before the attack on the nation Terra was kidnapped from her and her kidnapper killed her mother when she tried to save her." Kiary answered

"But I thought she helped save Jeuno?" Seres interjected

"Terra was a strong summoner. Some how she kept calling for her mother that finally she answered back and Terra summoned her mother from the grave. But in the end when the shadow lord almost won her mother expelled her essence to destroy it. She lied dieing and Terra was in her arms as she passed away. Her body disappeared that day; all that was left was Terra lying there crying. But since that day Terra has refused to speak. I can't imagine the pain she must have been feeling all these years." Kiary finished

Seres finally understood why Terra was always out there sitting at that spot by the bridge.

"If only we had told you kids this maybe you could have gotten her to open up. But we have all tried to forget about that incident. It's too late now, and I don't know what will happen now." Kiary finished

That night they all stayed up watching the moon pass over the sky. There was nothing they could do.

A cold wave of water ran over her again. Her mind snapped awake as she twitched. Coughing out hard water was pouring out of her lungs. Crawling out of the water Terra was on soft earth. The water was lapping at her feet. Opening her eyes she looked down to white soil. Her body was soaking wet. Looking back the water was completely black. It reflected the surroundings in its gloss.

"…the hell…" She thought

Trying to get to her feet her legs were weak.

"How long was I out for?" She thought

Finally getting a good balance she looked around with blurry vision. All the surrounding land was completely white, the ground, the grass, and the trees. At lest she thought they were trees. They twisted around and looked like coral. It held glowing bulbs

"Where am I?" She asked herself

Looking back to the water she rose from it was a black ocean. The reflection showed floating islands above her.

"This is bloody crazy."

It was like she was existing in a negative. Turning back around there was a huge white mansion in the center of the land she was on. Slowly walking to it her legs shook with every step. She finally got to the house and stepped up to the door. With what little strength she had left she knocked on the door.

"What am I to do for this eternity." Icslei asked himself

As he sat up there was a knock at the main doors.

"What the devil could that be?" He said

Rushing from his chair he ran to the door. Opening it there was a girl standing in wet clothing.

"Oh my what… please do come in." He spoke

She stepped in and she showed her to a dressing room.

"Please wait here. I'll find something for you to change into." Isclei rushed off

He came back with some clothes for her. He closed the door for her to change and ran downstairs.

"I wonder who she could be, and more importantly how did she get here?" He thought

Terra got out of her wet clothes and brushed as much water out of her fur as she could. Pulling the last of the water from her tail she looked at what she was given to change into. Getting into it she opened the door and walked down a set of stairs. She wore an elegant dark red dress. Looking at it and her surroundings it looked as if she were headed off to a ball. Getting to the ground floor she looks about for where that other boy had led her. She hears some talking from a room behind her. Looking through some doors there he was rushing about. She walked in. Stopping she poked her head in. Iscle saw her and stopped what he was doing. He kneeled down to her.

"Welcome to my house mistress." He spoke kindly.

She looked confused to him. He looked up to Terra and she stood there in confusion.

"My apologies. My name is Isclei. I'd like to welcome you to my humble abode. If there is anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask." He said

Looking back at her she doesn't say a word.

"I'm sure my lady has been through quite a trial to get here. Tired as you may be let me get you a chair to sit on."

Iscle runs out of the room and returns with a decorative chair for her. He presents it to her. Bowing out of thanks and respect she then sits down. He goes back to work in the kitchen. As he moves about working at the food he is preparing he looks back at her. She has a depressed and confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry for prying into your business but may I ask why you look so sad?" Isclei says

She doesn't answer.

"Sorry, I guess that is too personal. Can I at least ask your name?"

She looks down and speaks faintly.

"…terra…"

He walks close to her.

"Well it is a lovely name for a young woman." He says. "You have a beautiful voice, shame you don't use it much."

Terra blushes at his kind words.

"…where am I…" She asks

"You are in my home of Basil." He speaks

"…how did I get here?" Terra speaks

"I don't know, from what I looks you arrived through the ocean." Isclei answers

She sits and thinks about herself.

"Why can't I remember anything?" She thinks to herself

Terra sits and watches Iscle cook. He finishes and takes her to a large dinning room. Seating her next to him he brings out a meal for two. After they finish he shows her around the mansion. The last room he shows her is a large performing room with different instruments.

"This is a wonderful house. But I have to ask you something." Terra asks

"Anything." He answers

"Since I have arrived I can't remember anything about myself other than my name. There is something in me that is causing this deep sadness. And I cannot remember what is could be." She says

"Your question being?" Isclei speaks

"Do you mind if I stay until I can remember what happened?" She asks

"I would be delighted to honor your presence."

He picks up a black case.

"In return may I ask you something?"

"Sure." She answers

"My time here has been boring and long. During my life I have practiced all of these instruments and have slowly mastered each one." He speaks

Turning to her he hands Terra the case.

"Can I teach you how to play this one so we may play together?" Isclei finishes

She opens the case to find a glorious black violin.

"I would love to." She answers

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	2. A New Life

A deep rhythmic melody was playing. The sounds were resonating in the open air. Terra was sitting on a balcony playing an obsidian violin. Each individual note created a sound of such simple joy. Finishing the song Terra's performance did not go unnoticed. Isclei stood behind her clapping. A smile on his face he praised her work.

"In the time you have been here your skills have improved greatly." He said

"Thank you. I couldn't have become this good without your teaching." Terra said

Walking to her he spoke again.

"Have any of your memories returned yet?" He asked

She looked down to her reflection in the violin.

"No… I can't say that I have." Terra answered

Putting a hand on her head he tried to cheer her up.

"Don't stress over it. Your memories will return to you one day. I won't force you to anything." He said kindly. "Now I have to go out and get some items from about the land. Would you like to accompany me?"

Terra put the violin in its case.

"I would love to." She answered

Out of a mansion the two walked. They each carried a bag to go pick up vegetables and fruits from the trees. Picking the items from the strange white trees they filled the bags and went back home. Coming out again with fishing poles they sat by the beach with lines out into the water waiting for a fish to bite.

Terra starred out onto the sea lost in thought.

"How long has it since I arrived here?" She said

Iscle looked at the sky. Faint stars could be seen between the floating islands.

"I'd have to say three years." He answered

"Where has the time gone?" She thought

Closing her eyes a few images were running through her mind. Washing up on shore to learning to play that violin. She sat and thought. Then there was a dark image. A cold dark place that she was stuck in. She was screaming but no one was answering. Then at that moment there was a figure with white wings. Terra blinked her eyes open. Rubbing them she looked back out to the sea.

"I don't think I ever want to remember." Terra thought to herself

Back in Jeuno the three consulate leaders from the nations were talking.

"The next order of business we have to discuss is the gate crystals of the three great crags." The Bastokian consulate spoke

"Yes, there is a unusual fluctuation of energy coming from ours." The Windurstian consulate said

"Yes well we have surveyed the crag in La Thiene, of the three gate crystals one has been fractured. The cracks have been running deeper into the crystal itself." The Sandorian consulate spoke

The other two looked through their papers. Reports of the crystals acting oddly have come up in their reports but any of them breaking was another thing all together.

"Yes, this is strange news. I say we gather a group of surveyors to check out this problem." The Bastokian consulate says

"Agreed." The Windurstian consulate speaks

They finish the meeting and disperse.

"So what did they say?" The Sandorian consulates aid spoke

"They are willing to help, in the next few days we will gather together a group of people to survey the area." The Sandorian consulate spoke

"Do you think they will find anything?" She asks

"I just hope they can resolve this issue." He answers

Over the coming week a team of ten people were assembled to try and fix the problem with the gate crystals. Upon arriving at the scene they test the cracked crystal trying to pinpoint what could be wrong. Through the testing they gather the fractured shards from the original crystal. Days they were there. Still with all they could do nothing was coming up.

Compared to the other crystals the only difference was that the energy signal it gave off was pulsing. But it was getting faster. The team stayed another week and was able to calculate the speed at which it was pulsing. The last day the group stayed something horrible happened. A sonic echo resonated from the crag. The damaged crystal shook harmonizing with the rest of the crystals. But the vibrations were too much for its frail state. Soon it completely fractured and broke. The large glowing crystal shattered into a pile of shards on the ground. The sonic disturbance stopped and the group looked at the mess that was left. Inspecting it there was a strong energy that pulled one of them in.

Back in Jeuno the consulate leaders were informed of the situation and collected some of the trusted adventures from the last war.

"We need you all for a search mission. We have a man missing and we need you to retrieve him. We will send some people with your to ensure your return. We don't know where he is or what condition he is in. Please assist us." The head consulate of Jeuno asks

Before him is a standing group of six adventurers. They all converse with each other and come to a final conclusion.

"We will help. Just tell us when you want us to go in?" Ziggeraut speaks

He stands representing the group. Standing there is Ziggeraut, Kiary, Kadak, Noxes, Chster, and Bale.

In Basil Terra is walking along the shoreline. She had been walking all morning. She had vivid dreams the night before. It was disturbing to her. The pictures she saw left her unsettled.

"What are these horrible things that keep coming back to me?" She speaks

The waves roll over the sand. The cool breeze gently pushes her hair around. Looking around there were the creatures that migrated around the area. The animals were moving in odd patterns. They would move too a distance from her and stare. Before they wouldn't mind her presence. But now that waited from a distance watching her. Paying no mind to it she kept walking. Moving along the waters edge she saw an elaborate decorated gazebo on an island out in the water. About four feet away from the beach it was there on a small patch of land. Terra walked towards it. Getting closer she noticed the animals around her were reacting to its presence. Then she saw the base of the structure. There was a glowing circle. Stepping away from it she started walking back to the house. Her mind was settling. Calming herself she picked up her violin and started playing again. She was remembering a rich song of love and joy. But for some reason now matter how she tried to play it the song was saddening.

"Why won't it sound right?" She said

Putting it down she looked out off of the balcony.

"Is there something wrong Terra?" Isclei asked

She turned to him.

"No, I guess not. I think I'm just in a down mood." She answered

Iscle walked forward and sat down next to her. Putting an arm around her he pulled her close.

"Please don't be. It hurts to see you sad." He said softly

Terra put her head on Isclei's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Lately I have been having these horrible dreams. And sometimes when I'm awake images come back to me." She said

Her voice was cracking slightly.

"I'm afraid of my lost memories." She said trying to hold back her tears

Isclei pulled her closer putting both arms around her rocking her slightly. He was trying his best to comfort her.

"I can't image what you're going through. But try and be strong." He said to her

Terra had tears coming down her face.

"After my time here with you, I don't want them back. I don't want to know what brought me here. I just want to be here with you and let it be just this." She said

Holding her he spoke.

"If that is what you want, I wont be the one to say no." Isclei spoke

"Your too kind to me." She said

Isclei brushed the hair from her face and looked into her eyes. She starred back, gazing into each other's eyes they leaned in and kissed. On the balcony they stayed for hours. As it grew dark they went inside.

The next morning when they arose Terra wanted to show him the gazebo in the water. Bringing her violin with her they walked along the waters edge.

"So what is this thing you wanted to show me?" Isclei asked

"You'll see it when we get there." She said jokingly.

As they neared the decorative building they noticed the animals were acting oddly again.

"Same thing as yesterday." She said

"What is the same?" He asked

"Well I came out here yesterday and all of the creatures around here were acting strange." She spoke

Iscle looked around to see all of the creatures watch them. They moved in slow small patterns keeping eye of the two walking along the beach.

"Ah there it is." She said

Pointing to the building she pulled him along to it. She brought him to the water and looked at the structure. She walked through the water splashing it slightly over her dress. Getting to the gazebo she looks at Isclei. He is standing there watching her dance around under its roof. She takes out the violin and starts playing, this time the song was happy to her. She had a place to belong and be with someone that cared for her.

Behind Isclei the creatures were moving towards them. They looked at Terra who was playing such sweet music. She had her eyes closed moving around in the gazebo playing. Isclei stood in awe, as she played there was a light aura building around her. He walked through the water and joined her. She lied the violin down and the two danced hand in hand under its roof.

In La Thiene the surveyors and adventures were examining the broken gate crystal.

"We can detect a strong magical aura coming from with in the crystal. It seems like it is now an open door." One of them says

Ziggeraut looks to his team.

"Well let's go in. No need to wait around here for nothing." Ziggeraut says

He steps to the crystal and puts a hand on the broken shards. The rest watch as he disappears. Soon after everyone else follows suit and appear in a large white lobby. Before them is a large staircase and two elevators to each side.

On the stairs is sitting a man.

"Ah there is our fellow worker." One of the surveyors speaks

He walks to him.

"Where have you been?" He asks

"Its so bizarre." He says

"What is?" another asks him

He only can point to a giant gate.

"You can't go in by ordinary methods. I was examining the rest of this area when I came upon that contraption over there it created a kind of seal. I could feel my essence being suppressed by it. Like it was taking my soul and boxing it up." He said

Ziggeraut talked with his team.

"Ok, are any of you as confused as I am?" He asked

"Yes, I think we all are." Kadak responds

"Well I for one want to go see what is beyond those doors." Kiary speaks

"Yeah, I'm with her." Bale says

Ziggeruat looks at Chster.

"Can you sense anything strange?" He asks

"It is faint, but there is something familiar close by. I have no idea what it is but it is strong." Chster answers

"Group consensus. You all want to go check it out then?" Ziggeruat asks

They all agree.

"So how did you get past the gate again?" Ziggeruat asks

The lost worker points to the strange apparatus by the stairs. They walk down to it. Kiary walks in first. As she steps on the contraption it starts up. A glowing gold seal surrounds her and collects her energy. In a flash it is gone. She stumbles out of it a bit woozy.

"Wow, that was weird." She says. "I think I'll sit down after that."

One by one they all step onto the apparatus and its magical seal hits them all.

"Now that that is done lets get to it." Chster speaks

They all walk up the steps.

"Take him back. We will check out what is up ahead." Ziggeruat speaks

As they all reach the top the gate opens for them. They walk through wondering what they are going to see.

In Basil Terra and Icslei were lying in each other's arms on the ground.

"I don't want this to ever end." She thought

They got up and started to walk back home when there was a flash of energy coming from behind them. Turning to see what was happening the gazebo had a light pulsing around its base. A second flash and there were people standing there. As their eyes readjusted they could make out six people standing there. They moved out of the structure and walked through the water on to the land.

"Who could they be?" Isclei thought

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	3. Paradise Lost

"Where the hell are we?" Noxes spoke

The paladin stepped out into a negative. The sky was black and the ground was white.

"Well, this is new." Kiary said

The six walked from the decorative hut that they materialized under. Stepping through the dark water the adventures were on the new land. The new plane of reality was a wonder to them.

"Well let's not stand around here anymore. We came here to explore." Ziggeraut said

Spanning out Kiary went south looking for new plants or animals. They rest started north. Splitting the group more they all scanned the new land. Kadak took a few vials of the dark water. Kiary had gone south from the group already. Traveling further down she saw few animals wondering about. They moved away defensively. She crouched down and looked closely at the earth and grass. This world was completely confusing. The earth was a pale white. It was dirt though, not a gravel or sand or clay. It was a white earth. What was more unusual was the trees. Normally trees grow straight. These seemed to either curl around or split and grow apart harboring strange fruit. Getting up Kiary took notice to her surroundings now. There was a large house off to the south. Taking out a pair of binoculars she looked through them to acquire a better view.

"How about that." She said to herself

Kiary looked through the magnifying lenses to see two figures standing to the south. One was looking back to the north. She tried to see the second. But all Kiary could make out was that was a Hume male and a Mithra female. Putting the binoculars away she swiftly snuck forward trying to stay out of view.

"Where could that sneaky Mithra now?" Chster said

The powerful red mage was pacing around waiting for Kairy to report back. The rest of the group had rejoined by the building that brought them all to this area.

"Well I guess we should go find her." Kadak said

Bale looked at the tracks around them.

"Well looking at these we all went north and there is this set going south. But…" He stopped pointing a pair of tracks. "There is this second set going south as well."

Bale got up and looked at the group before him.

"Shall we be going then?" Bale asked

The five moved south following the tracks.

Isclei and Terra were slowly walking back to their house. Terra was watching the waters edge as she walked with Isclei. He, however, was constantly looking to the north.

"What is it?" Terra asked

He looked at her.

"Oh its nothing. I thought I saw something. It must be nothing." He answered

Behind them Kiary was close by. She was spying on the two. She had eluded them until she ran into one of the animals close by. It gave off an eerie howl at her. She scrambled to her feet. Backing away from the strange beast it charged at her. Knocking her down she drew a kunai. Slashing out with it Kiary caught its side sending it reeling in pain. The other five of the group heard the cries coming from the south and started to run. As the beast backed away it called out to others close by. Soon the surrounding beasts overwhelmed Kiary. A bolt of lightning came from the sky striking one of the strange creatures. It instantly died from the shock of the spell Chster cast.

"Kiary get back her!" Kadak yelled out to her

Bale dashed up and circled around slicing at one with two short katana's. It fell quickly too.

Terra and Isclei were at the doorstep as they heard a crack of thunder. Looking north they both saw a group of people attacking a swarm of animals.

"Terra, do you think you can use your violin yet?" Isclei asked

Terra looked at him confused.

"How do you mean use it yet?" She replied

"Remember how you felt when you played that one sad song?" He spoke

"Yes, but how will that help?" Terra asked

"Play a song in a minor key and focus your energy into every note." Isclei said

She nodded and ran to the attacking party. Isclei threw the doors open. Inside he ran, bolting up the stairs to his room her found a chest at the foot of his bed. Opening it he grabbed a degen and ran back outside to assist Terra.

Noxes raised a shield and bashed one of the strange creatures aside. Its body cracked upon collision of his large metal shield. The animal was crystalline, somewhat of a clear body it twisted around a glowing orb. When he smashed it with his long sword the light dimmed and went out.

"Got another one." Noxes said to the group

They looked at this ever-growing legion of creatures. As the group went in for another strike the animals backed away. All six of them stopped and put up a guard. Waiting for the surrounding creatures to attack again they watched but nothing happened. Music started playing. The air carried the tune of a violin. The minor pitch created an ache in the minds of the group. It started off mild as a mild headache, but it grew tremendously. They all dropped to the ground in pain. Holding their ears it was too late. The enchantment from the music already was set in their heads. It played on in their heads. Their vision was going blurry; all that they could make out was a figure walking towards them playing an instrument.

"What the hell is that?" Ziggeraut yelled out

His words were washed away in the music. Kiary started screaming trying to drown out the music, any noise to block it out. But the figure just stood there and played. Chster took all his effort and forced his fist to the ground casting a stone spell. It rumbled the earth around them and quaked the ground around the figure. It fell over dropping its instrument. The music stopped and soon after the spells effect wore off. The pain went away immediately. Getting up Kiary looked at the person who was playing. She was on the ground trying to get up. Wobbly from the stone spell she got up and quickly searched for her violin. Spotting it she ran for it. Bending down to pick it up Chster cast an aero spell sending her backwards in a gust of wind.

"Gotcha." Isclei said

He ran behind her and caught Terra before she hit the ground.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked her

He looked at the cuts on her legs and the scratches on her face and arms from the wind. Isclei set her down; Terra got a good foothold and they started walked towards the group again.

"I am going to ask you all to leave now. You invade my land then attack the animals of this plane, and now you attack my love. I should strike you all down right now." He yelled

From their standing point the six looked at the two standing before them.

"You can't be serious?" Ziggeruat said. "We are only here to explore this new land, we meant no harm to anyone, we were just defending ourselves."

"By attacking an unarmed you lady. Very courteous." Isclei yelled back

Kiary hit Chster in the head.

"Fool, you see what you got us into." Kiary said

"That "little girl" was going to kill us with that music of hers." He snapped back

Isclei was growing impatient. He leered at the group placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. Terra slowly crept out from behind him. Kiary looked at her as she slowly walked out from behind the defending man.

"Is that… it can't be." Kiary thought to herself

As Kiary was about to speak Terra walked to her violin on the ground and Chster threw another wind spell at her stopping her from picking it up again. Terra was pushed over and rolled along the ground, this gust of wind opened up a gash along her arm. Getting to a stop Isclei ran to her trying to cover her wound with a bandage made from cloth of his shirt. Patching her up he turned to Chster. An angry look covered his face. Isclei was furious. Charging at him he drew his sword, Noxes stepped in front of Isclei's path. Raising his shield Noxes stopped him from his charge. Backing away the rest took defensive positions. Distracted Terra crawled forward towards her violin, this time Chster cast a strong lightning spell. He aimed it right for Terra this time. A thundering boom over head and bam, the lighting bolt struck down. Isclei saw Chster preparing a spell, seeing Terra near her violin again he rushed back to guard her from another wind spell, but he was hit was a large bolt of lightning. The shock sent him down and out. He fell down and didn't move. Terra's eyes widened in horror to see this last person she knew or loved go down. Leaning over him she tried to wake him. Shaking him he did not wake and Terra was bawling over his motionless body. Putting her hands on his Terra took the sword out of Isclei's hand. Standing up she looked at the ground. Moving slowly towards the group she uttered words in a broken voice.

"He only asked you to leave." Terra spoke sadly

As she stepped forward the rest backed away slightly. Her eyes caught Chster. By instinct he threw a stronger lightning spell at her. A roar from the sky and a strong lightning bolt came down. Terra slashed Isclei's sword simply knocking it aside. As it struck her sword a flash behind Terra and there was a feint image of full spanned wings. In that flash it was gone. Chster was left surprised; Terra took that moment and rushed in. She stabbed quickly with the thin degen. Through his armor and passed his skin did the tip go. Terra pulled it out leaving Chster with a bleeding wound. She hit him through a vital point piercing one of his lungs. As he fell the rest gathered around his body. Terra walked back to Isclei and waited for the next attacker. But all that happened was a pinprick and a wave of blackness.

Kiary watched this girl easily take out this strong mage. Rustling quickly through a bag she found darts with a sleeping potion on them. She threw one at her. Within seconds the darts poison took effect and she was out.

"Ok we need to get out of here now." Bale said

Chster's wound was severe and he needed medical attention. Ziggeraut and Bale were carrying Chster. Kadak and Kiary were looking at the two that were knocked out.

"What are we going to do about them?" Kiary asked

Noxes looked back to them.

"Well… we can either leave them here." Noxes said

"Or?" Kiary spoke

"We can take them with us to at lest treat their wounds." Noxes answered

Kiary looked at Kadak and Noxes.

"I guess we take them with us." Kadak said

Noxes took Isclei and Kadak picked up Terra. After going through the transporter the surveyors took them back to Jeuno with a teleportation scroll. Chster was immediately treated for his wound and was released later but Terra and Isclei were another matter. The magic Isclei was struck with caused a massive amount of damage to his body and the sleeping potion that Kiary used was much too powerful to use on a young Mithra. It was a waiting game until either one regained consciousness.

In the hospital Terra was rustling in her bed. She couldn't seem to wake up. The sleeping potion put her mind in a trap. The dreams were coming back and Terra couldn't escape from them this time. In her mind there were images long forgotten that came to her again.

"Get away from her!" A female voice shouted

Terra saw through the eyes of a child. She looked out to see a tall evil man taking her away from this older woman. It subsided and jumped times. She was being beaten on the ground. Through these visions she felt this void devouring her. Something was lost within her, this desire to be whole that couldn't be filled. Through all of these horrible sights there was one light that eased every pain that Terra felt. A Mithra draped in a fine rode, her voice was calm and soothing, when she sang her whole body was warm and felt genuinely safe.

"I want to stay this way forever…" Terra lightly grumbled

The nurse who was watching the two looked to her.

"Did she say something?" The nurse asked

Terra curled up under the sheets.

"Mom…" Terra said drifting to slumber again

The hours passed and the sun fell and the moon was full in the sky. A cold breeze blew through the window. Terra's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Where am I?" She spoke

Getting out of bed she fell to the floor. Her legs were weak and couldn't support her body yet. Gabbing onto objects around her she slowly walked to a chair with her clothes on it. The blue robe she wore would give herself away in her mind. Trying as fast as she could Terra changed into her red dress. Picking the last of her clothes up there was her violin.

"I wonder why they would bring that with me. I thought they tried all they could to stop me from getting to it." She said to herself

Picking it up she held it under her arm trying to hide it. Opening the door to her room she peered out scanning the hall. This late at night everyone was asleep. Creeping through the halls Terra snuck to the lobby, walking calmly she approached the doors. Opening them she walked into the open air. She took in the sight of the huge city.

"What is this place?" She said

Walking the streets she found herself moving to an unknown direction. The place seemed familiar but she could not discern where her legs were taking her. Walking through back streets and past houses she found herself at a bridge. Stopping she walked to a wall and leaned down. There was something etched into the wall. Trying to read it a wave of fatigue rushed over her. Resting next to it she fell asleep again.

Morning came. The sun rose into the sky. It shined light down over the land. Its rays warmed Terra's face. She turned her face away still resting. People walked by barely noticing the girl. Some did see her and were a little surprised at her presence there. But nothing was as unusual when two kids came by.

"Hey Seres, look there." A tall Elvaan spoke

Seres, a slender Mithra, stopped and looked at the sleeping Terra. Seres stepped closely to her. She was leaning against the engraving they did for a friend of theirs. Terra rolled over revealing her whole face. Seres stepped back.

"Umm… Cifer, do you know who this is?" Seres asked

He took a good look at her.

"No can't say that I do." He replied

"Think back three years." Seres explained

Terra opened her eyes; she saw the two looking at her.

"Gah." Terra said

She was awake looking back at them. She huddled up in her place.

"Can I help you?" Terra asked

Seres and Cifer looked back at her.

"I guess I can ask if I can help you. You seemed to pick a rather interesting spot to take a nap." Seres replied.

"Why is that?" Terra asked

Seres pointed to the wall that Terra was leaning against. She got up and read it.

"RIP Angel. 1576-1599, A loving mother." 

"What is this?" Terra asked

Seres and Cifer looked at each other confused.

"You mean you don't know about the great shadow war?" Cifer asked

"No can't say that I have." Terra replied

Terra put a hand over her abdomen. Picking up her violin Terra stood up and brushed her dress off. When the ends of her gown got out of the way there was more writing on the wall. She walked away from the bridge and the two kids followed her.

"You know… if your hungry you can come have breakfast with us." Seres said

"Yeah, my mom makes the best rolandberry pancakes ever." Cifer said

Terra paused and looked back at him.

"I mustn't be of any trouble for you. I have some work to do and a person to find." Terra spoke

"Well we can help. But first I say we go get some breakfast. I, for one, can't work on an empty stomach." Cifer explained

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Terra said

Seres and Cifer took Terra to Cifer's house. Away from the bridge the suns light shined on the memorial that was engraved into the bridge wall. Underneath the original engraving was more writing.

"_RIP Terra. 1594-1609. Beloved daughter."_

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI, it is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	4. Playing the Masqurade

"Who is this strange girl?" Seres thought

She couldn't help but looking her over. She looked exactly like a friend of hers from years ago. But there was something different about her. She still had this look of distraught on her. But, there was something about her that said she was whole, she wasn't completely boxed up. But the fact she was wearing a dark red gown and holding a black violin was just plain odd.

"So where is this house of yours?" Terra asked

Cifer looked at her and smiled.

"It is right around this corner. Heh, its strange to hear a girl talk to me." Cifer speaks

"What are you talking about, I talk to you all the time." Seres said

"Yes well, you always are yelling at me or lecturing me." Cifer said

Seres stopped and glared at Cifer. Terra kept walking and smiled.

"The way you talk no wonder I'm the only one who isn't yelling at you." Terra said

"Wha?" Cifer asked

"Try to think before you speak to women. For the short time I have known you, you seem to just say what ever comes to your mind first." Terra finished

"Ha, finally someone else sees it." Seres taunted

"Have you ever heard of positive reinforcement?" Terra asked

Seres looked at Terra as her words seeped into her brain.

"Instead of yelling at him, try and help him with how he acts. If you keep yelling at a dog for everything it does it won't know what to do." Terra explained

Cifer and Seres stopped dead in their tracks. Watching as she walked with confidence this was a whole new person standing before them. Terra stopped and turned around to face them. Cocking one eye she spoke again.

"So which one is it?" Terra asked pointing a row of houses

Cifer ran up and showed her to his house. Opening the door for her Seres watched her enter. Remembering her words and how she spoke it had to be a different person.

"So Cifer, back so soon I thought you were going to go kill a hundred beastmen before breakfast." Ginryu said

"Yes well change of plans." Cifer said

He showed Terra in. She looked around and Cifer brought her to the living room. Terra sat down in a chair while Cifer and Seres went to the kitchen.

"So Cifer, who is that you brought with you this time?" Ginryu asked

"I'm not really sure. Seres and I saw her sleeping by Terra's memorial." Cifer answered

"Yeah, she looks just like her too. I wonder if it is her." Seres speaks

Out in the living room Terra was scanning the room. But there was this object on the mantel over the stove that caught her eye.

"That sword…" Terra said

Some strange force was calling out to her. It made her get out of her chair and go to the sword. It was old, very old. The years the sword was out of use dulled the blade it was chipped and dented. Dust covered the whole thing from blade tip to hilt. The blade had a red tint to it. A stripe at the top and the further down the more it spread out. A flaking film covered the metal. The red stained the metal causing it to shift colors. To the end of the blade there was writing. An engraving that was worn away by time, all Terra could make out were miscellaneous letters from the actual words on the blade.

".n.el..e.rt"

Underneath the sword was a small plaque. It have the numbers _"1599"_ engraved on it. Terra couldn't resist the temptation anymore. Lifting an arm she placed a hand on its hilt. Feeling its cold touch a sudden emotion came over her. She didn't know if her eyes were closed or not. Terra could not hear or see anything. The lack of sound left a ringing in her ears. This depravation of all light and sound sent her in a wave of panic. In this empty pit Terra felt lost, there was nothing there, she was all completely alone. Like a beacon, there was a figure walking towards her. In a flash Terra came back to her senses and backed away from the sword. Stumbling backwards she bumped into Ginryu.

"So, I see you have seen that sword." Ginryu spoke

"Whose is it?" Terra asked

"It belonged to a friend of mine. The sword was made for her as a gift. She used it in all her battles and gave it to me for safekeeping. The last I ever saw her she used it for her last fight. This you see on the blade is her own blood. It was tragic really." Ginryu spoke

"Who was she." Terra asked

"I will tell you if you could be kind enough to give me your name." Ginryu said

"Oh my, after all the hospitality your children have done for me I never told any of you my name." Terra explained

She bowed and spoke.

"You may call me Terra." She said

Seres and Cifer quickly turned their heads to her. Ginryu's eyes widened.

"Your name… is Terra?" Ginryu said

"Yes… is that a problem?" Terra asked

"Its just… well… you look remarkably like a little girl who used to live around here. Her name was Terra as well and she disappeared about three years ago." Ginryu explained

Those words pummeled her brain. This new information set something off in her mind and she had to sit down. Taking a seat she put her hands over her eyes.

"Is something the matter dear?" Ginryu asked

In a broken voice Terra tried to answer.

"I don't even know anymore." She answered. "I am terrified and I can't explain why. I'm here in this strange city, the only person who can help me is missing and I have no idea where to find him. I can't handle this anymore."

Ginryu put her arms around her trying to comfort her. Hushing her she tried to calm her tears. Terra was softly sobbing into her arms and there was a knock at the door. Seres answered it. Opening the door there stood Kiary.

"There you are. You need to stop running off in the morning. At lest tell me where your going." Kiary said

She looked in to see Cifer standing alone in the kitchen.

"Where is Gin?" Kiary asked

He pointed to the living room. She walked in. Peering in she saw her sitting on the couch holding someone.

"Oh hey Kiary. I'll be a while." Ginryu said

Kiary walked in to see what was happening. She heard faint crying.

"Is there something wrong?" Kiary asked

She saw two mithrian ears on the head of a girl in Ginryu's arms. Then she saw two eyes full of tears. Then there was dead silence.

"You…" Terra whispered

Terra let go of Ginryu. Rolling out of her arms she backed against the wall in Ginryu's house. She had a new set of fear and anger run through her. On the table before her was her violin. She was with out a weapon and had to think fast.

"You… where did you take him?" Terra growled

Kiary was shocked to see this girl here.

"What are you doing here?" Was all Kiary could say

Terra leered at her. She scanned the room for anything she could use. Spotting a window Terra didn't think twice. Snatching her violin she bolted for a window and jumped out through it. She landed in a back ally. Without thinking once her feet hit the ground she started running. Out of the ally she sprinted. The long tails of her gown slowed her movement. Looking behind her there were the two kids that brought Terra to that house. On and on she ran. Through the street she tried to escape but they were always behind her. Flights of stairs she ran. All through Jeuno she had traveled. Hiding in the port area she snuck to the upper region of Jeuno. But Terra was easily spotted. She did not blend in at all with the people around her. The gown not only slowed her escape but it was a beacon for the ensuing party to find her.

Around the areas Terra ran until through a long stretch in Lower Jeuno she stepped on the outside of her gown and down she fell. Completely halting her progress the two kids caught up to her swiftly. Gasping for breath they stand a few feet back watching Terra lay on the ground.

"Go ahead, do with me as you wish I don't care anymore." Terra mumbled

Seres motioned for Cifer to go get either Ginryu or Kiary. As he left Seres slowly moved to Terra. Crouching down next to her Seres speaks.

"What would we do with you?" Seres asked

"That woman, she kidnapped me from my home and brought me here." Terra said

Seres, confused at this point, offers a hand for Terra. Getting Terra to her feet Seres walks her to a bench. Sitting her down Seres asks more about what happened.

"I don't think my mom would kidnap any one." Seres said

"Well you mind explaining why I am here of all places?" Terra speaks

Seres looks at her speechless.

"I remember her. That group she was with. They came to our home, attacked the animals of our land. Then they attacked me." Terra said

She turned her arm over to see the bloody bandage over her arm.

"This came from one of them. That damn mage. I don't know what happened. After he struck down my love there was this rage I couldn't hide anymore. Something inside that was calling out, and then I knew what to do. I had never used a sword before but I deflected his magic attack and struck him with the sword I had. After that I woke up in that strange room." Terra explained. "I can still remember their faces. So help me if I see any of them again."

Seres was a little worried. She knew her mom and dad were among the six that went to explore that area. But Seres couldn't understand why her mother would attack or kidnap Terra. Looking back to her Terra had her face in her hands.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. I just don't care anymore." Terra spoke sadly

From behind her Terra felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If you promise not to run away again I can take you to see him." Kiary said

Taking her hands away from her face she looks up at Kiary's sincere face.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Chster is an idiot when it comes to dealing with kids or people for that matter." Kiary said apologetically.

Terra stood up and faced her.

"Please take me to Isclei." Terra asked

Kiary paused at this sight. At Terra age she looked just like an old friend of hers, the face, the ears, even the voice. It was as if her friend had come back to life before her.

"Yes, lets get going then." Kiary said

Kiary led her to the hospital that Terra was once in. Bringing her to the third floor they approach a room that has two standing guards. They try to enter but are denied by the two.

"None can enter with out a proper pass or permission." One spoke

"I was the one who brought him here, why can't I go in to see him. I even brought one of his friends." Kiary demanded

The other guard took out some papers. Paging through them he spots some information that quickly changes his temper. Looking at Terra he speaks quickly.

"Yes I see. I am thankful for your service. You even brought back the one that decided to leave with out permission. We will be taking her into custody now." He spoke

Other guards quickly surrounded them. Two of which took Terra away and put her in a room next to Isclei's. Kicking and screaming Terra was yelling at the guards to leave her alone. After they close and lock the door there are continuous banning on the door. Muffled shouting two more guards stood by the door to her room now.

"We thank you much for your work. Your efforts will be reported to the headmaster and his thanks will be paid. Now we have important business to tend to, if you could be so kind to show yourself out." The guard finished

Kiary left the hospital looking up the building.

"What did I just do?" Kiary asked herself

In Terra's room there was only a single window a bed and a chair. Hopelessness washed over her as she stared at the wall between her and Isclei's room.

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	5. Friends not forgotten

Running through the streets Kiary was upset. Making her way back to Ginryu's she burst in through the door.

"We have a problem here." Kiary said

Walking in out of breath Ginryu, Seres, and Cifer look at her confused.

"What is wrong" Ginryu asks

"They took Terra. I brought her to the hospital to see her friend. Once there they took her away and threw me out of the building. I can't get back in and I can't see either of them." Kiary said

In her panic she sat down putting her face in her hands.

"I was just trying to help her and now I think I just made things worse." Kiary said

Ginryu pulled her sleeve up an inch and took a bracelet off. On the chain held a green pearl. She held it in her hand and talked into it.

"Zigg. Where are you" Ginryu insisted

"Oh, hey Ginryu, haven't heard from you in a while." Ziggeraut spoke

"You took part in that exploration expedition right?" Ginryu said

"Yes, but what do you want to know about it?" Ziggeraut asked

"While there did you encounter two kids there?" Ginryu asked

"Yes, but how did you know about that?" Ziggeraut responded

"What did you do with them?" Ginryu asked

"Wait. How do you know about that?" Ziggeraut asked

"Because we found one of them. And we took her to find her friend and some guards took her away and we aren't allowed to see either of them now. So I want you to tell me what is going on here." Ginryu insisted

"I… I don't know, we brought the two with us because they were injured so we thought that we could get them some medical treatment. After we left the ones who sent us off didn't give us any word of either continuing the research or about what to do with the kids." Ziggeraut finished

"Damnit." Ginryu said

She slammed her arms down on the table gripping the pearl.

"Ok… if they are just going to take these kids away and keep them in confinement without saying why, I'll have to deem that was unlawful imprisonment." She said

Looking at Kiary she spoke again.

"We need to get them out of there. But we are going to need some help."

"Where are we going to find help for this?" Kiary asked

"Some old friends" Ginryu said

In the hospital Terra had been sitting on the bed staring at her reflection in the gloss of her violin.

"What is this? Why am I here again, that woman probably brought me back here so they can keep me in this hole." Terra said to herself

Standing up she walked to the wall separating her and Isclei. She leaned against it and knocked her head on the wall. Isclei heard the knocking in his room. Rolling out of bed he put a hand on the wall and spoke through it.

"Terra… are you there?" He said

Terra's eyes opened and quickly turned to the wall.

"Isclei… you're alright… please tell me your fine." She said

Her voice was cracking; tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm better now. I'm glad to hear your voice again." Isclei said

Terra was trying to speak; her words were being broken by her cries.

"Please Terra, it hurts to hear you cry. I wish I could be there with you so you could stop." Isclei said

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Ever since I was brought here I think my memories have been coming back. But they are so horrid. I have to leave or… or… I don't know what I will do." Terra said

"Terra, we will get through this, and we will go back home. You just need to be strong until I can figure a way to get us out of here." Isclei said

Through the wall he could faintly hear her sobs.

"Do you have your violin with you?" Isclei asked

"Yes… I haven't let it out of my grip." Terra said

"Do you remember that first song you learned how to play?" Isclei spoke

"Yes." Terra answered

"If you could, do you mind if you could play it?" Isclei said

Terra stepped back from the wall and took her bow in hand and rested the violin on her neck. She played. For hours she played on throughout the day. The sun sunk into the horizon and the moon caught the suns reflecting rays illuminating the night sky. She was tiring and set the violin down. A wave of fatigue and Terra was out. Isclei got up from the floor and sat down on his bed.

As the sun went down Ginryu and Kiary arrived in Norg. The pirate town held several seedy people walking about. A ship had just arrived with stolen goods from ships. There were some people walking around browsing wears when they spotted the two.

"Hey ladies. Need someone to tuck you in tonight?" One said

"Nah man… a Mithra and an Elvaan girl traveling together, they're probably…"

As he tried to speak Ginryu punched him square in the face. He was sent reeling back to the ground.

"Damnit, why does he have to live here of all places?" Ginryu grumbled

"Aw… lady, why do you have to be so cold?" The first one said

With a quick hand he coped a feel on Kiary. She froze in shock spinning around with a hard fish knocking him to the ground. She jumped on his back and started beating him senseless.

"You slimy bastard!" She was yelling

Ginryu, as much as she wanted to do the same, had to pull Kiary off of him before she killed the guy. From behind the two came a voice.

"Ya know… around here you kind of need a low profile." Elnroth spoke

Kiary and Ginryu looked behind themselves. There stood a tall Elvaan wearing dark red armor. He stood with two long katana's tied to his belt at the same loop. His right hand holds the hilt of one.

""What brings you two to this place? Don't you have children to be looking after?" He asked

"Yes, but we came here to see you." Kiary answered

"Oh? What the hell for?" Elnroth asked

"We need some help with rescuing a girl?" Ginryu asked

"Yes, she was taken away while I was taking her to see a friend." Kiary explained. "We need your help in getting her back."

Elnroth popped his sword out of its sheath and put it back in a continuous motion. He walked away from the two women.

"What makes you think I would help? I came here because I wanted to be left alone. Since Angel is gone and Zanu left I have no reason to "hang out" with you guys anymore." He spoke

"But that's just it." Ginryu says. "The girl we found, her name is Terra."

Elnroth stopped. He turned his head to Ginryu.

"A simple coincidence." Elnroth speaks

"But she is the same age at Zanu's daughter. And she looks just like Angel when she was her age. I'm convinced that it's her." Kiary speaks

"How do you know this?" Elnroth asks

"I don't know, but she has lost her memory She has amnesia. There is a good chance that it's her. But we will never know if we can't get her out of captivity." Ginryu pleaded

Elnroth stood with his arms folded facing away from the two. He was deep in thought starring off into the city of thieves and pirates. Sighing he turned to them again.

"Go back to Jeuno. I'll see what I can do. Just wait for me there and try not to do anything stupid." Elnroth spoke

Kiary and Ginryu thanked him and they left. Elnroth watched them as they left. He got up from his place and walked to a far wall. There was a staircase leading down. Reaching into his deep red armor he pulled out an envelope. Opening it he took out a sheet of folded paper. After walking down the steps he came to a door with a single guard standing watch.

"Halt. Do you wish entry?" He asked

Elnroth unfolded the paper from the envelope. Holding it out before him he spoke.

"I have the written permission of this monastery for access and use of its grounds." Elnroth said

The guard readjusted his glasses and looked at Elnroth.

"I know your here to see Zanu, just go in." The guard said smirking

"Sorry, force of habit." Elnroth said

He walked in and followed a path through a series of tunnels. A network of tunnels and passageways were a last resort to hide this hidden place. A monastery was built underneath the city of Norg for traveling monks. This place is Zanu's training grounds where he originally met Elnroth. He talked him into the idea of being a ninja and eventually started traveling together. That was when they met her.

"Oh Zanu. Where are you?" Elnroth called

He walked out of the last of the tunnels into a large open area. There were several people standing around one Elvaan about the same height as Elnroth. Quickly they all moved in at him. Going to attacking positions the one standing in the center deflected and blocked all of their shots. The group stepped back and continued to do the same exercise.

After a bit of time the center Elvaan took only a few visible shots and all the surrounding people fell. Stepping over the unconscious bodies Elnroth clapped.

"So how many times did you hit each of them? I only counted 2 hits per person." Elnroth praised

"You're getting rusty. I hit each one 5 times then pushed them backwards." Zanu laughed

"You still haven't changed." Elnroth spoke

He put a hand on Zanu's shoulder.

"Say I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." Elnroth spoke

Zanu looked at him sternly.

"Define this favor." He insisted

"Today two old acquaintances came around looking for me, and I think you as well." Elnroth said

"Oh, and what did they want?" Zanu asked

"They wanted us to come with them and assist them with a rescue mission." Elnroth spoke. "This girl was kidnapped from them and they need our help to get her back."

Zanu stood there facing the ground. He walked to his room.

"Sorry, I can't be of much help to you." Zanu said

"What do you mean?" Elnroth asked

Zanu walked into his room and rummaged through a few of his things.

"I won't be leaving this place again." Zanu said

Elnroth sighed.

"I know what you have been through. All this training you went under, you're better from it. There is someone out there that needs out help and I for one am going. I am asking you as your friend to come with me." Elnroth pleaded

Zanu was still going though his things then sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry but I won't be going. I can't leave this monastery again. Even if there are people out there that need out help. There are other people who would be just as happy to do it instead." Zanu said

Elnroth was growing impatient.

"You need to get out of this place if not for a few days. Just because your family is gone doesn't mean you have to give up completely on everyone else in this world." Elnroth said

"Don't…" Zanu spoke

"You have to get out of this rut your creating here. Get back out there and live your life again." Elnroth said

Zanu got up and started walking towards Elnroth.

"I think you need to go now." Zanu said

"I'm not leaving here until you decide to come with me and help them." Elnroth said

Zanu stood before Elnroth angry.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Zanu asked

Elnroth placed a hand over the hilt of one of his swords. Zanu threw one of his fists out; Elnroth drew his sword sheath and all blocking his punch. Backing away Elnroth held out his sword standing defensively.

"Is that how your going to play this?" Elnroth said

"You leave me with no other choice." Zanu says. "If you won't leave now I will force you out."

"I wont go until you come with me." Elnroth insisted

Zanu ran forward throwing punches left and right. Elnroth could barely block all of them. Swinging the single great katana Elnroth deflected all of Zanu's attacks. He had to move it so fast to keep up with Zanu's speed. Each landed punch cracks and fractures the sheath. With a last punch Zanu shatters Elnroth's sword, with his other fist he stops it just before hitting Elnroth in the face.

"Now will you leave?" Zanu asked

Elnroth picked up the other half of his sword and walked out of his room.

"That's exactly why you need to come with us." Elnroth said

"What the hell makes you think I have any interest in saving this girl?" Zanu asked

Elnroth turned to him with a pissed off look on his face.

"Because its your fucking daughter!" Elnroth yelled.

Elnroth stood in Zanu's doorway. Holding his broken sword he was clenching it very hard. The fractured metal was cutting his skin.

"And if you don't want to lose her again you will get out there and go get her!" Elnroth yelled

Zanu was about to attack Elnroth again but stopped and unclenched his fists.

"What are you saying…" Zanu said

"Ginryu and Kiary came to me saying that a girl by the name of Terra was kidnapped from them. She looks just like Angel did her that age." Elnroth empathetically explained

Zanu grabbed a small box from his things and walked to Elnroth.

"Lets go." He said in a sullen tone

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	6. Ninja Loot

"Could it really be her? Can it possibly be true?" Zanu thought to himself

In his mind he could remember that day he woke up to see that note. How he ran through the streets to find that horror of the last of his family leave.

"I thought it was all over. Now I'm not going to let this get away from me this time." Zanu said to himself

Elnroth and Zanu were running off of the airship from Kazham. The streets were the same to them. Almost all of it was rebuilt from the war. After moving away it was difficult to remember where everything was. But after running through the entire city the two found Ginryu's house finally.

"So when do you think Elnroth will be back?" Kiary said

"Well, it could be hours or days." Ginryu said

"Or it could be now." Elnroth spoke

He walked in holding only one sword now.

"Do you two have plan for this or will I just have to improvise?" Elnroth said

"You actually came." Kiary said

Cifer and Seres popped up from the living room.

"Who's that?" Seres asked

Elnroth turned to the two kids.

"So which one is which?" Elnroth said pointing to the two kids

Cifer got up to see Elnroth. Walking over he examined his sword.

"Wow… a real katana. Hey mom when can I start training to be a samurai?" Cifer asked

Ginryu looked at her son and sighed.

"I'm not taking you to Norg. You'll have to wait till you're older." She said

Cifer was disappointed but went back to looking at Elnroth's sword.

"Yes well, anyway. Where is "Terra" being held?" Elnroth asked

"The main hospital. She is in one of the rooms on the third floor next to the detox ward." Kiary said

Elnroth stood there and thought.

"Ok." He spoke. "Kiary, I want you and Ginryu to get to the top of the building. Climbing down I want you to break into the window and get the two being held captive out of the building."

"Well what are you going to do?" Ginryu asked

"I'm going to create a distraction so you wont be bothered." Elnroth said while smirking. "I will be at the hospital waiting."

He walked outside. Cifer ran out to see him leave but once outside he was gone.

"That guy is so cool." Cifer said

"Get back in here." Ginryu said.

"Yes, and you need to go home." Kiary said

"But mom, we want to help save Terra." Seres said

"Yes we can help. We can sneak in and get her without the guard noticing." Cifer said

"No means no. Now go." Kiary said. "I'll walk you home. I need to go get Kadak, he can help us."

"Yes, good idea." Ginryu said

Kiary took Seres home. Once there Kiary told Seres to go to bed. She and Kadak left to meet Ginryu at the hospital. But after all of their parents had left Cifer snuck out and ran over to see Seres and Kadak Jr. Knocking on the window Seres answered it.

"What is it?" Seres asked

"I'm going to go save Terra, and I was hoping you and Kadak could help me." Cifer asked

Seres ran back and called out for Kadak Jr. She came back soon after.

"We'll be right out." Seres spoke

The three were sneaking through the back streets of Jeuno to the hospital where Terra and Isclei were being held.

"So how do you propose we do this?" Kadak Jr. asked

"Well from what I heard my mom say, Terra is being held on the third floor of this hospital. So I say we can get in through the back and use the vents to get to the third floor. Through them we can get into her room." Cifer answers

He grins at his plan.

"Wow, you actually came up with a cognitive thought that makes sense and can possibly work. I'm impressed." Seres speaks

Cifer looked sternly at Seres.

"Shut up." Cifer snapped

On the roof of the building where Terra and Isclei were being held stood Ginryu, Kadak, and Kiary.

"Ok Kiary, we'll have a tight hold of the rope. Once you get down far enough to their rooms give a tug and we'll hold you there." Kadak told his wife.

Kiary kissed him and took hold of the rope that was tied around her waist. Slowly she rappelled down the side of the building. Down she went. Kiary turned her head to the city and say the moon grace light over the area. She stepped slowly against the wall inching her way to the third floor of the building. From what Kiary remembered the two were being held on the north wall almost at the center. Since the two rooms the Mithra would be breaking into were next to each other this task will be a simple one. It was all up to Elnroth now. Kiary reached the third floor of the building and tugged on the rope. The two above her stopped feeding her length and held the rope tight. Ginryu found a metal rail to loop the end of the rope around to secure it.

Kiary spoke through the green pearl.

"Ok Elnroth, I'm in position, I'll wait here till I get your signal." Kiary said

"Right." Elnroth said

At the stairwell in the hospital Elnroth stood in an orderly uniform he stool from the laundry room.

"So Zanu, you ready?" Elnroth asked

Zanu sighed and got up.

"Ready as I'll ever be, lets do this." Zanu answered

The two walked out into the hallway. Elnroth was escorting Zanu to the detox ward that happened to be just pass where the two kids were being held. As the two passed by Zanu started his act. Zanu slipped out of Elnroth's grip. Elnroth kept trying to get a hold of him but Zanu continued to escape from his grasp. This soon caught the attention of the guards.

"Hey can I get some help?" Elnroth yelled

The two guards left their post to assist Elnroth. They also tried to get a hold of Zanu but he got away from them too.

"Kiary, now." Elnroth spoke into the pearl.

Kiary started filing away at the bars and broke them free. She lifted the window and peered inside. To the right against the wall was a bed. In it there was a male Hume sleeping. Kiary snuck inside and stepped to the bed.

"Hey, wake up." Kiary said softly

She nudged the sleeping hume. He gradually rose awake. He looked up at her.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Are you Isclei?" Kiary asked him

"Yes, but what do you want with me?" Isclei answered

"I'm here to get you out of here. Get up and come with me, I'm taking you to the roof of the building then I'm coming back down for Terra." Kiary explained

Isclei got out of bed and quickly gathered his things. Kiary tied a second line around Isclei, as they got out a window there was a crash on the other room.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Cifer called

"How should I know? I don't know where Her room is. I've been looking around through the vent ducts into all the rooms on this floor." Seres spoke

"Which means this must be it." Cifer said

"Would you to please leave the bickering alone till we are out of here. If anyone hears us we're done." Kadak Jr. spoke

They rustled around a bit more till Sere stopped at one vent opening.

"There. I can see her. Terra is in the room below us." Seres spoke

"What? I can't see anything." Cifer said

"Come to my voice." Seres told him

"I can't there's this warm mass blocking the way." Cifer said

"EEEEK!" Seres yelled

Seres shrieked and violently flipped around. In this sudden movement the bolts holding the vent gave way and down it came. The three crashed down into Terra's room. In a pile the three lied.

"Damnit Cifer, you bloody pervert." Seres said

Terra quickly rose from her bed and saw the three on the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Terra said

Seres looked up at her and spoke.

"We're… oooff… your rescue party." Seres struggled so speak. "Get off of me you two."

Out in the hall Zanu and Elnroth were trying to distract the guards when they heard the crash.

"Shit." Elnroth said

The guards ran to the room and opened the door. Seeing the kids on the floor they tried to eject the kids. Before the two guards could get to them Elnroth and Zanu had knocked them out.

Grumbling Elnroth spoke.

"Well this isn't what was in plan. Lets get out of here before we attract too much more attention." Elnroth said. "Zanu, get that other door open."

"Yes sir." Zanu said

He walked over and with a single punch Zanu knocked the door off of its hinges and into the room.

"Hey Elnroth." Zanu said

"Yes?" Elnroth answered

"There's no one in here." Zanu spoke

Elnroth pulled out a green pearl.

"Where is Kiary?" Elnroth called into the pearl.

"I'm on the ground floor. After hearing the crash I took Isclei out of the room and got down the building." Kiary spoke

"O…k… Well this doesn't change what we need to do. Ginryu, Kadak, we have some unexpected visitors. Meet us at the first floor. Kiary get him out of the city, we'll meet at the rendezvous point." Elnroth said

"Understood." Kiary said

"We'll be right down." Kadak answered

"Zanu lets go." Elnroth spoke

He looked at the kids, glancing over at Terra she looked just like Angel did years ago.

"Well what are waiting for? We need to get out of here." Elnroth said

The three kids got up out of the pile of rubble on the floor. Terra got up and picked up her violin.

"What is going on?" Terra asked

"We are here to get you and your friend out of here." Seres said

"I… don't what to say." Terra said

"You don't need to say anything, if you want to come with us then we need to go now." Cifer said

Terra jumped out of bed and they all ran out of the hallway and down the stairs. Soon after Ginryu and Kadak met them at ground floor.

"Cifer… what are you doing here?" Ginryu said sternly

"Yes, Seres and junior, just what are you three doing here?" Kadak asked

"Can we leave this till after we get out of here?' Elnroth said

They all agreed.

"Ok Zanu, how do we get ourselves out of this one?" Elnroth asked

"It's risky, but why not just walk out the front door?" Zanu said

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious to see eight people just walk out of a hospital after midnight?" Elnroth said

"That's why we will be running." Zanu said

"Ok. All in favor of walking out through the front door?" Elnroth said

Looking back everyone stood motionless.

"Well, lets go." Zanu said

He opened the door and walked into the main lobby. There wasn't a receptionist around. He motioned to the rest and they all came out of the stairwell. Walking past the front desk they got to the front door.

"So far so good." Zanu said

He touched the door and all of them flung open.

"DOWN!" Zanu yelled

The group dove to the floor. A wave of fire flooded the room. The explosion sent them back. Zanu stood with a blocking stance. The heat burned at his skin but with his own aura he pushed out a shield of energy covering him from the magic attack. After the attack guards came in trying to stop their escape. Zanu stood there surrounded by armed men. They all held their weapons out at him. He grinned.

"Hey Elnroth." Zanu said

"Yes Zanu?" Elnroth called back

"You ready?" Zanu asked

"As I'll ever be." Elnroth finished

Zanu dashed forward towards a guard he was facing. Ducking under his sword Zanu shouted as he struck the enemy.

"One!"

Zanu punched him in the chest.

"Two!"

Zanu chopped him in the throat.

"Three!"

Zanu kicked the guard as he was falling sending him back.

Elnroth jumped to his feet drawing a bokken. He followed suit attacking a guard behind Zanu.

"Four!"

Elnroth swung the bokken hitting him in the side knocking the wind out of him.

"Five!"

Elnroth spun around striking the adjacent one in the leg.

"Six!"

He attacked the same one in the back sending him across the room hitting another guard.

"What are they doing?" Kadak asked

Zanu and Elnroth were acting as if they were playing a game. They each called out the continually increasing number every time they hit one of their enemies. But every six numbers they skipped three. It was as if they left a gap open for a third person to join in. As they finished Zanu called out to the group.

"Ok, now get out of here!" Zanu yelled

All of them ran out of the building in time to see more guards coming their way. This time it was Royal Knights coming now.

"Well that's not good." Elnroth said

Cifer saw a back ally and pulled Seres back through it. They saw it and followed after them. Running back behind the hospital the came to an opening. The moons rays cast down two shadows blocking their way.

"Where do you all think your going?" A familiar voice called out

He and his companion stepped out into more light.

"Zigg, Chster! You need to help us. We need to get out of this city." Ginryu spoke

Chster put up both his hands and cast a binding spell stopping them all. None of the group could move.

"Now then. I'll get the guards and we'll get this thing taken care of." Ziggeraut said

"What are you doing?" Kadak yelled

"We cannot simply let this creature out." Ziggeraut said pointing to Terra

Chster was about to call out to have the guards come get them when there was the strange aura coming from Terra. In an eerie glow the image of wings flashed behind Terra again. They spread fully out and disappeared. The enchantment of the binding spell broke. As they could move again Zanu grinned. Moving quickly he punched Chster square in the face knocking him out. Elnroth came across Ziggeraut's face with his bokken. Neither of them would be getting up again soon.

Taking this chance the group took off to the chocobo stables. Getting on the tall birds they left Jeuno quickly. They traveled quickly through the fields of Rolanberry. The moon was their only source of light as they moved.

"Were could they be?" Kiary asked herself

She was standing outside of an abandoned house in Rolanberry. This old house was barely standing. The owners left it so long ago. Still it would hold them for a single night.

"They should be here soon." Kiary said

Isclei was looking out to the horizon waiting for the others to join them.

"I know she is alright." Isclei said. "Just when will she get here?"

As he starred out he spotted the running chocobo's. They were headed towards them. Moments later the group that rescued Terra were there. Zanu got off of the chocobo and helped Terra down. Before she could get her feet on the ground Isclei ran up and caught her. He held her close comforting her.

"I'm so glad to see you again. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more." Isclei told her

Terra was happy that she was back with Isclei. The people who saved her dismounted from their chocobo's and gathered towards the house. The two stood out there in the moonlight embracing each other. But something sparked in Terra. She opened her eyes to her surroundings. Her eyes widened in fear. At first there was something about the house that warded her away. She pushed away from Isclei. Backing away she fell down. Zanu ran over to help her up. As Terra could see his face she freaked. In a blind panic she scrambled to her feet and started running.

"Wait! Where is she going?" Zanu said

"What is wrong with that girl?" Ginryu asked

"When I met her she said she had lost all of her memories. She told me that in her time in that city and in this land those memories that she lost were coming back to her. What ever they may be they are hurting her. She was in a mentally fragile state, I don't think she can take them all at once out here." Isclei said before he took off after Terra

Zanu was about to take chase too but Elnroth stopped him.

"Don't, you did your job in saving her. Now its his turn to help her recover." Elnroth spoke

Out in the fields Terra was under a tree with her head in her hands. Isclei came soon after. He saw her and approached her slowly.

"Is it ok if I join you?" Isclei asked

Terra nodded.

"What's the matter?" Isclei asked.

"It's that house. I don't know what it is, but that house." Terra said. "And that man who took me here. I know him. But I can't figure out just who he is. Its like a person I knew years ago and forgot."

Isclei inched over to her. He put an arm around Terra pulling her over to him.

"This is hard for you. Since we came here you have been recovering your memories in such a rush its hurting you. I want to ask you. Do you want this life, or do you want your memories?" Isclei asked

Terra looked at him.

"There is something inside of me that wants to know. That wants to finish this. But I don't know if I can." Terra said

Isclei wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I want you to know I will be there every step of the way. If at anytime it becomes too much for you, I will step in and take you away from this." Isclei said to her

Terra put her head on his shoulder.

"You are too kind for me." Terra said softly

"Now come on. We have some people to talk to." Isclei said

He leaned over and picked Terra up.

"You don't have to do that." Terra said

"I don't have to but I want to." Isclei spoke

He carried Terra back to the house. She closed her eyes. For some reason fatigue hit her strongly. In Isclei's arms she was asleep once again. He walked through an open field looking up to the green moon. Arriving at the house Isclei pushed the door open. Stepping in he found an unoccupied bed. Isclei then put Terra down upon it.

"Heh, those too look just like you and Angel." Elnroth joked

Zanu punched Elnroth in the arm as the others laughed. Isclei looked around confused

"Who… what are you talking about?" Isclei said

"Angel was a good friend of ours." Kiary said

"She helped us a lot." Ginryu said

"And we helped her as much as she would allow us too." Kadak said

"I remember when I bought her a these magical enhancing items as a gift for all she did for me alone." Kiary said. "But she just wouldn't take them."

"Yeah, you had to chase her all throughout Jeuno till she ducked out and escaped into the outside area." Ginryu said

"But she was so much more than that." Zanu began to say. "She was my wife."

Zanu walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Terra's head.

"And… she was Terra's mother."

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	7. At A Loss For Words

"So you mind telling me why those two aren't under my custody right now?" a strong voice called out

"Well sir, we had one of them but she resisted my sp…" Chster tried to say

"Shut up!" Janus yelled. "Do I have to go out there and get them myself?"

"No sir. We will get them back." Ziggeraut said mildly

Janus walked to Ziggeraut.

"Do you think I can possibly trust either of you again? You screwed up twice! Now, I'm a patient man. I have forgiven you for you're past failures. You have one last chance at this. If you fail this time, there won't be another chance your either of you." Janus scolded. "Now go."

Chster and Ziggeraut quickly go up and exited the palace of Jeuno.

"Sir… do you think you were a bit too kind?" Kiashier asked

"Wizard. If you were in my position and I had failed you, how would you handle it?" Janus said

"Well, if you put it that way, the moment I found of your failure you'd be dead." Kiashier spoke

"My points exactly." Janus said

"Heh, I guess I should leave all of this to you then. I must prepare for their return." Kiashier said

The wizard walked away from Janus and back into the cellars. Janus was the new prince of Jeuno. His father had died during the second coming of the Shadow Lord. Now he leads Jeuno and the surrounding lands. His council had tried to assist him in his decisions about the actions of reconstruction of the three nations. But all he was focused with was Jueno. Janus left the surviving nations to fend for themselves. From these acts the nations grew irritated and angry with him. Afterward even his own council would leave him. Janus had lost power over the government until he had found the wizard Kiashier.

Kiashier had walked down the series of stairs till he had arrived at a dank laboratory. Poisonous chemicals lined the room. In the center of this poorly lit room was a pedestal with a large tomb. Kiashier slowly walked to it, using two hands he folded the hood that was covering his head back. Paging through the old book Kiashier spoke to himself.

"Just a little more time, master. Just a while longer and you shall be reborn."

The sun was rising over Rolanberry field. As its rays passed through a window it hit the face of an Elvaan.

"ehh…" Zanu said

The sun hit him right in his eyes. Rolling over he got up. Looking around there was Kiary and Kadak off by themselves. Kadak Jr. was sprawled out along the floor. Against the wall was Seres curled up against Cifer. Away from those two Ginryu was soundly asleep. On a lone bed there Terra had her arms around Isclei. Zanu stepped lightly to the door. Opening it he slinked outside. There, Elnroth was sitting against the house holding his bokken.

"What took you so long?" Elnroth said

"I'm not used to sleeping above ground. I haven't seen the sun in a long time." Zanu spoke

"How long have we been in Norg anyway?" Elnroth asked

"I have to say for about almost three years now." Zanu said. "Three long years. I wonder what would have happened if we had moved away from that place. Gone back to Bastok and lived as a normal life."

"Zanu… you need to stop beating yourself up about this. You couldn't have stopped her death. It was the damn Shadow Lord. Its nice to think about what could have happened. But you need to keep your head in reality now. You may have found your daughter. But you may have not." Elnroth said

"Its easy for you. Every time something goes wrong you can just cut your losses and move on." Zanu said. "I know this may be a lost cause. But something tells me that, Terra is in there. That my little girl is alive and well. But I can't force it on her. If she ever does regain her memory then maybe, maybe we can start over."

Their time was cut short by a short burst of laughter.

"What the hell?" Elnroth said

Opening the door there was more laughter. The bunch that was awake seemed to be poking fun at Seres and Cifer.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elnroth asked

"We're just congratulating the new couple." Kadak said

"Shut up dad!" Seres pouted

Ginryu snuck up behind Cifer and pulled him in to her.

"Oh my boy has finally found a girl to be with. It's about time too. I was starting to wonder about you. You would always be with all your guy friends. You never seemed to show any interest in girls." Ginryu spoke

"Goddess, mom!" Cifer complained. "What are you talking about?"

Another burst of laughter then Kiary started to chime in.

"Oh Seres, I'm glad to see you found a big strong Elvaan to look after you, even if he is still scrawny. He should fill out eventually." Kiary said

In this last burst of laughter Isclei and Terra awoke.

"Wha… what is all the noise for?" Terra asked

"Well what about them?" Seres asked. "Those two act like lovers!"

The group's attention is diverted; their focus was centered on Terra and Isclei. Barely wake Terra spoke.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Terra asked

"Me? Jealous? I couldn't care less about that jerk." Seres said pointing to Cifer

"Hey." Cifer questioned

"If you don't want him you'll have to look else where for a mate." Terra said sitting behind Isclei, her arms wrapped around him.

Zanu and Elnroth stopped the conversation before it got anymore out of hand.

"Now. Where do we go from here? We obviously can't go back to Jeuno. If we left for Norg we could have hid there for the longest time. No one dares go to Norg looking fro trouble." Zanu proposed

"Yeah especially if they want to find one of us." Elnroth said

Zanu looked at the two they had just saved the night before.

"What do you two think we should do?" Zanu asked

Isclei looked at Terra.

"Do you want to go back home now?" Isclei asked

She sighed slightly.

"I would love to." Terra answered

"What?" Zanu asked

"Well, we can go back to our home. If I properly seal the area, no one could find us again." Isclei speaks

"Where is that?" Elnroth asked

"Basil." Isclei speaks

"Ok… how do we get there?" Elnroth asks

"I'm not sure." Isclei said

Dumbfounded Elnroth's head started to ach.

"Well if you don't know how to get there why bring it up?" Elnroth complained

"Calm down." Kiary spoke. "We can take you guys there. Right Kadak?"

Kiary and Kadak got up.

"We went there on that expedition and found those two there. Its just through the Crag of holla." Kadak explained

"We can leave just as soon as the new love birds wake up." Kiary said

Kiary pointed to Seres and Cifer. After the short break of everyone picking fun at them Cifer had fallen asleep again and was leaning against Seres.

"Wake you punk!" Seres yelled

Seres pushed Cifer off of herself. He fell over grabbing her arm. In the momentum she fell on top of him. Shortly followed by more laugher. A brief intermission later and the group all started out for La Theine. As they arrived the sun was just overhead. Early in the afternoon still they approached the giant Crag.

"So how do we get home from here?" Terra asked

"At that platform there was a gate crystal. But for some reason it shattered. When this happened it created a gateway to this other realm." Kiary explained

She walked up to the pile of crystal shards. Leaning down Kiary placed a hand over them. The crystals resonated and glowed to her presence. In a blink of an eye she was gone. Kadak was the second to go. Then the rest followed suit. When the whole group passed through the gate crystal they stood before a large white staircase. At the top was a huge door leading to a hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"That's it. Through that door we will be back at your home." Kiary said

Terra and Isclei walked up the steps and stood before the gate. Pushing the door open a magical force took them and transported the two through the hallway. In a black flash they were gone.

"Well, who's next?" Zanu asked

The darkness faded away. Light started out faint then grew. Terra and Isclei were standing under the gazebo. The familiar sounds and sight of Basil came back to them. The two walked out from under the building. They walked through the black water and onto the white sand. There they stood waiting for the rest. Soon everyone had go through the gate. In awe the area they were in fascinated the group. Isclei escorted them all to his house.

"Welcome to my home of Basil. There is plenty of room here. Please feel free to make yourselves at home." Isclei said

In a short tour Isclei showed them the entire house and picked rooms for them to stay in. But there was something bothering Ginryu.

"Why did Chster and Ziggeraut attack us?" She thought to herself

She looked distracted, the rest could see it.

"Is there something bothering you?" Kiary asked

"Yes." Ginryu said. "When we got out of the hospital with Terra we were confronted by Zigg and Chster."

"Really? What did they want?" Kiary asked

"They first stopped us. Chster used his magic to bind us all in place. They wanted Terra returned to them. I don't know why they would do such a thing." Ginryu explained

"Well how did you get away?" Kiary asked

Ginryu looked around. She spotted Terra walking around on the second floor holding some sheets.

"There is more to her then we can see. She takes after her mother." Ginryu said

"What do you mean by that?" Kiary asked

"Well, when Ziggeraut was about to call to the guards Terra was able to break the enchantment Chster placed on us." Ginryu explained

"How did she do that?" Kiary spoke

"I couldn't see exactly what she did. But, there was a flash of light, it came from her I know that. In that moment, I could sense Angel again." Ginryu said. "It was like Angel was watching over her, and when Terra was in trouble she would help her."

Kiary thought back for a moment.

"Funny you say that. When we first came here Chster was attacking those two. And after he struck down Isclei Terra went after him. When Chster cast a strong lightning spell there was this flash and his magic was diverted from hitting her. At that time I thought I saw her too." Kiary said. "But what are we going to do about Chster and Ziggeraut. I don't believe they would attack you guys. If anything they would help."

"I don't know what happened. But as long as they can't find us we should be fine here." Ginryu said

Kiary looked out the window to the south. There she was looking at the gate they all used to come to this area.

"Well… they never saw me. I could go back and talk to them and see what happened." Kiary spoke

She started walking to the gateway.

"Wait." Ginryu said. "If your going to go back to Jeuno, do you think you could get something from my house before you come back?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kiary said

After a brief conversation from there on Kiary left for Jeuno. Ginryu went back to the house to tell the rest that she had left.

Kiary stepped through the gate to Upper Jeuno. Walking across the bridge she called in through her linkpearl.

"Has anyone seen Zigg or Chster recently?" Kiary asked

Soon after she got an answer.

"Well, I'm looking at Chster right now. If I had a mirror I could be seeing Ziggeraut." Ziggeraut spoke

"Oh hey guys. I was wondering if I could talk to you two." Kiary asked

"Sure Kiary. Tell ya what. We are having dinner in Upper Jeuno, why not swing on by and see us there." Chster said

A short walk away Kiary met they two.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if I could ask you guys a few questions." Kiary said

"Shoot." Ziggeraut spoke

"Remember way back when we went to that place in the Crag?" Kiary said

"Yes." Chster said

"Well, it's about those two kids we found. What ever happened to them?" Kiary said

"Actually we were thinking the same thing." Chster said

"What do you mean?" Kiary said

"Well a few nights ago they were in the hospital going under treatment for their wounds. But, later that night someone broke in and kidnapped them. We tried to save them but we were knocked out by the fleeing party." Ziggeruat said. "Hey, I have an idea. Lets bring you to Janus. He was leading the project. He could answer your questions."

Chster and Ziggeraut got up and took Kiary to the prince's mansion. Entering the main doors they walked up a flight of stairs and through a set of heavily guarded doors. At a lone throne there was Janus sitting.

"What do you two want?" Janus hissed

"We have someone with us who inquires about the two children. Maybe she could be of some use to our effort." Chster said

"I see. Kiashier, come up here, we have a guest." Janus spoke. "So what is it you inquire about?"

"Well, what is it you need those kids for?" Kiary asked

"Well you saw they damaged gate crystals. Once they have recovered we will ask if they know anything about it. After all, you were there. Once those crystals broke, you found their world." Janus said

From behind him came a man in a black cloak. His hood covered his face. All the man held was a small black orb.

"Now tell me, do you have any idea where they could be?" Janus said

Kiary paused and looked confused.

"What do you mean? Aren't they at the hospital?" Kiary spoke

Janus turned to Kaishier. Looking at the orb he held it was slowly changing colors.

"They were, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Janus said

"No, no not at all." Kiary tried to say

The orb Kiashier was holding turned virbrant red. Janus made a cue to Ziggeraut and Chster.

"I know your lying. Now, where are they? Or will I have to use force?" Janus said

Kiary tried to run. But as she moved Zigg and Chster came from behind her and held her in place.

"Force it is. Kiashier, you have full right to use what you need to get the information out of her." Janus said

"I have a better idea. Rather then waste precious time, lets just use her like I did with those two." Kiashier said

"Might as well, if those two can't get the job done, use someone who is close to them." Janus spoke

Kiashier walked up to Kiary, he put both hands on her head and spoke an old dark acrana. Finishing his words he blew out into her. A black mist seeped into Kiary's nose and ears. She immediately stopped struggling. The two let her go. Kiary fell to her knees and coughed out violently.

"Rise anew. You have much work to do. There are two children you need to bring back. Kill who ever gets in your way." Kiashier finished. "and take those two with you, I want this done right this time."

Kiary got to her feet and walked out of the building. Before she left to get Terra and Isclei she retrieved the object from Ginryu's house. Wrapping it in a sheet Kiary walked the streets of Jeuno with an evil grin on her face.

Kiary traveled to the Crag of Holla, bringing with her Chster and Ziggeraut. Outside they waited for her. She walked through Basil and arrived at the mansion that the group was staying at.

"Kiary, your back. What did you find out?" Kadak asked

"I need to see Terra and Isclei, now." Kiary spoke sullenly

Kadak called to the group. Isclei and Terra came walking out. As they got into her view they called to her. Ginryu stepped out from another room.

"Well, what is it? What did they say?" Ginryu asked

"They said… they said…" Kiary spoke

She quickly changed. She was normal and herself till she started speaking. The black mist that was inside her took control of her actions. Kiashier's spell took effect and Kiary grinned a smile so dark the people around her back away. She threw the wrapped item up in the air, she caught hold of one end of the sheet and pulled on it. The item spun in the air until it was completely unsheathed. Kiary jumped up and caught the sword. It was the very sword on Ginryu's mantel. She dashed forward. Kiary turned to the blunt end of the sword and knocked out Isclei. In that sudden movement there were corrupted thoughts going through her mind.

"You can't get out of here with the two of them. Kill her and leave with the boy. Do it, he doesn't need them both. Slice her up, watch her bleed to death."

As it finished talking to her Kiary ran the entire sword through Terra. Standing there Kiary let go of the sword, spinning around she picked up Isclei and ran out the front door with a burst of speed. Outside Chster and Ziggeraut were waiting for her. Kadak, Cifer, Kadak Jr, and Elnroth ran out after her. Spotting the three quickly the four took to battle positions. Chster smirked and cast his binding spell again.

"Well Kiary, good work. I'm sure the other one will come looking for this one. We'll just have to wait for them to come." Ziggeraut said. "When your ready meet us in Jeuno."

In an instant they disappeared. A strong magical force summoned them away. All that was left standing were the four who chases them out there.

"Oh shit, Terra!" Elnroth yelled

Quickly they ran back to the house. There Zanu was holding Terra. He was trying to elevate her body from the ground. The old sword pierced her lung, blood was slowly dripping from her back. Coughing blood started leaking from her mouth. Ginryu and Seres were casting the curing spells they knew.

"What the hell did she do?" Zanu said. "Why did she have to do this?"

Terra was gritting her teeth in pain. The old sword was killing her, she would bleed to death or suffocate from the blood in her lungs. Terra's eyes were wide but slowly her vision was going, she closed them and everything went blank.

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	8. Awake

Here's a treat. Update for the next week came early. Did it sooner cuz i wont have time this week to write anything. 

The world faded from her view. There was an image imprinted in her head. That woman. The look on her face was looking into darkness its self.

"Why? Why did she do that? I thought she was helping us."

Terra's senses dulled. She no longer felt the sting of the rapier in her chest. Terra thought she heard someone say something to her, but it was washed out by silence.

"Can I finally rest now?" Terra thought to herself

In a void she could see her self. She materialized in the darkness.

"Where am I now?" She said

Moving around in this silent void she could see a series of doors. There were numbers on each of them. She started at a door that was labeled as "1". Opening it there she was engulfed by this moving picture. It played out before her.

There was a Mithra sitting in a chair holding a small child. The image was kind of blurry. The baby was sleeping in her arms wrapped in a blanket. The voices couldn't be made out. Terra closed the door and moved ahead a few. She jumped to the door labeled "4". Opening it Terra looked out onto a field.

The sun was just coming up and she saw a child Mithra running over the grass. Behind her was a wind elemental. The child was running to a taller Mithra.

"Mommy, mommy, look. I can finally control this one." The child said

"That's great work. That adds to earth and water. You're getting better at this than I am." The taller Mithra spoke

The child started to get tired; she released the wind spirit and sat down. After a few minuets she was back up and running around again.

"Who is this?" Terra thought

The images she saw were still blurry. Terra could barely make out the voices she heard. She backed out and closed the door. Looking at this rather short hallway she went to the next door. This door, unlike the others, was dark and old. It looked like it had been scarred and locked shut.

It had the number "5" carved into it. The other doors leading going passed it seemed to be the same. Terra opened this one. Watching she saw the following scene unfold.

There she saw that same young Mithra running ahead of another taller Mithra and an Elvaan. The picture she was watching was still blurry. It kept playing. There, she could see that house.

"Wait… what is happening?" Terra said

The child was running up to the house until she saw a large man standing in all black. He wore a long black trench coat and stood alone. The two adults behind the child quickly came up to the young Mithra. After what looked like yelling the Elvaan dropped a bag of groceries and drew two short katana's. The tall man dashed forward to the Elvaan and threw him aside. As he landed the man knocked him out. Looking back at the two Mithra. He used a magical force to throw the taller Mithra away. This man walked to the child. Before he got to her there was a blue animal standing in between the child and the attacker.

"That creature. This moment. Did, did this happen to me?" Terra said

The attacker was struck by a powerful thunder spell. He dispelled the summoned creature and turned to the woman who cast the spell and walked to her. He kicked her over and struck her with a sword. He left it in her and returned to the child. Before the child was taken away Terra could hear the woman yelling something.

"Is she calling out to me?" Terra thought

She could hear her call out her name, but Terra still could not see her face clearly. It went dark again. The images Terra saw were horrifying. The child was being beaten just so she could perfect a summoning call. The endless hours of training she was forced to do. She was being forced to summon a vast army of lost souls. She called them back from the dead to attack the people of this world. At the last attack she stopped and refused to take part in it anymore. Terra couldn't bear the images any more. She forced the images away. She tried to escape from them but they kept playing. They shifted around quickly. She saw people die before her and others trying in vane to save her. Then there she was again.

"Who is that woman?" Terra said

Whenever something went wrong, or something bad happened to her this woman would show up and make it all go away. When she this child was about to be killed for stopping her summoning this woman appeared again and saved her. She took her away from danger.

In a scene later there was that man who took the child away from that woman. He changed. He shifted forms and appeared as the same as that woman. The images shifter again and she saw that same woman dieing with that child under her arm. Her body did not stay though. Her body faded, a silver mist that absorbed into the child's body. What Terra saw brought her to sobbing tears. She fought against her own will and escaped from that room. Leaning against the wall across from that door she was frightened.

"What the hell is this?" Terra said. "This is crazy. There is no way any of this can be real."

Down the hall she looked at more doors. They only seemed to become darker and darker. She continued down the hall until she found two doors that were opposite each other. There was a black broken latched door, and across from it was a fine red door with a gold doorknob.

"What is this?" Terra said

She couldn't open the first door labeled "15". The one opposite was also labeled "15" mirrored it. On down the hall she saw similar doors that resembled the red one now. There weren't and more of the black broken ones. Terra opened this door. She saw that same Mithra child but, she knew where she was.

The child was in simple robes, she was washed up upon the shores of Basil.

"That's…. me…" Terra spoke

Terra watched on to see herself get out of the water and walk to the house where she met Isclei. Terra closed the door to this memory.

"This, this is what those dreams were." Terra said. "Those nightmares were my life."

Walking away from this room she went back to the one parallel to the previous door.

"What happened to make me forget. What the hell happened to make me become this way?" Terra said

She tried to open the door but it was firmly locked shut. Terra pried at it trying to open it.

"Damnit open!" Terra yelled. "I want to know now! I want to know why I lost my memories and why my life changed so suddenly!"

In her words the lock broke. The door flew open and she ran in unsure of what to expect.

It was black at first but it grew light. She saw herself in those robes again sitting in lower Jeuno. She was watching kids playing.

"Those three. Those are the ones that came into my room to save me." Terra said

"Hey Terra!" A female voice called out

She looked to her left to see a tall female Elvaan walking with a basket. She walked to Terra and kneeled next to her.

"Dear… please tell me you ate something today." The woman said

"That's." Terra said

Her mind was cracking.

"I know this. I know those people." Terra said. "That's… Ginryu."

Ginryu opened her basket and handed Terra a sandwich.

"Please eat something." Ginryu said to her

In this memory Terra did not say anything. She did not respond to anyone. Terra did take the sandwich but she did not eat it. She just held it and watched the three run around and play.

Later through this memory that played she saw herself sitting in her house cleaning up dozens of empty bottles. She was cleaning this house until there was a knock at the door. Terra answered it. There was Ginryu standing at her door. She asked if she would come to a picnic with them. After a few minuets she hesitated but came out of the house following Ginryu. The three kids met them by the bridge to Rolanberry field. The three were joking around until one of them said something about Terra. After a joke that was said Terra smiled. But she did not want the others to notice. Quickly she hid behind Ginryu and Cifer said harsh words to her.

"Hey, get your own mother!" Cifer spoke

Terra watched this memory play as she saw herself running back to that house and hiding in her room till the nightfall. Watching this there was a heavy feeling on her heart.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Terra said

The memory continued to play. Terra saw her former self walk out into the streets of Jeuno in the dark. Barely lit streets she walked past houses. She walked out onto the bridge and looked down at a mural carved into the side of the wall. Terra could barely see it through the memory.

"Wait. That place. I why was I drawn to that place when I first awoke in that city?" Terra said

She watched as her self in the memory climbed up and sat down on the ledge of the bridge.

"What is going on here?" Terra said

Then she could hear the thoughts of that moment.

"It was this spot." Terra thought "The last I ever saw her, the last time I was ever happy, the last time I was ever warm."

Terra watched as she looked to the sky above her.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" She thought. "Why can't I be happy like them? No care in the world, to be safe and happy."

Terra looked back down to the water below her.

"That can never be possible again." She said

Terra watched as she saw herself let go of the railing. With such powerful emotions Terra forced herself into her own memory. Down through the sky she flew. She landed on the bridge and ran over to her younger self. Just as she started to fall Terra grabbed her and pulled her onto the bridge. Hysterical, her younger self was struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Let me go! I want to die!" She yelled

Terra did not let go. She held her making sure she did not go anywhere. After a while she finally settled down.

"Why won't you let me go? There is nothing left for me here." She said

Terra held her close.

"Please calm down. This won't solve anything." Terra spoke to her

The girl opened her eyes and saw her older self looking down to her.

"This isn't the proper way to deal with your problems now." Terra said

"But there isn't anything here for me any more. My mother is dead. My father is never around, and when he is, he is completely drunk. I don't want to live like this anymore." She cried

"Then change it." Terra said to her. "If your life right now is bad, then get help. You have friends here. They are in pain every time they see you. People want better for you. You just have to open up to them.'

The younger Terra stopped crying.

"Then why are you here?" She asked

"I followed your current path. And it only brought more misery that I could imagine to the people around me." Terra said. "Right now, we both need to stop running from our lives."

The two stood up. Terra walked to the wall of the bridge to see the mural. Terra could see it now.

"_RIP Angel. 1576-1599, A loving mother."_

Reading those words the world she was in disappeared. In the darkness she was. Nothingness surrounded her. Then a faint light was in the horizon. Terra started running for it. The closer she got the more of a shape the light became. It was a medium sized woman standing there. The light settled and Terra stopped. She looked at this woman. A tail was swaying back and forth behind her as she walked towards Terra.

"Who, who are you?" Terra asked

The woman stopped. Behind her the light widened and there were wings spanning from her back. Terra could see her face. Her clothes.

"You're… that woman from before." Terra said

Her memories were finally connecting. Each of the pieces that she recovered were coming together again.

"You're…" Terra said

The bridge came back to her. That mural, the fight years ago when she was a child.

"You're…"

The memories she had focused and cleared. In each of them she could see the people in them, she could hear their voices.

"You're… my mom." Terra finished

Angel walked forward to her and embraced her.

"You finally remembered." Angel said

Her wings closed around the two.

"You have to go on living for the two of us." Angel said to her. "I will be here for you. You just have to be strong, Terra…"

In those words the world brightened.

Terra opened her eyes. Looking around she saw Zanu holding her.

"…daddy…" Terra said meekly

What she said got to him. He never thought he would hear her say that again.

"Yes. I'm here." Zanu said

"I'm… sorry…" Terra said. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Terra felt the pain again in her chest. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes in the pain. Ginryu and Seres were back, they were casting the strongest curing spells they knew.

"We lost you once before. I will not allow us to lose you again." Ginryu said

She poured her everything into the spells she cast. Slowly the bleeding stopped.

Terra got up. She put both hands on the sword. She quickly fell to her knees. With one hand holding her up and pulled the sword out of her. The old ragged blade tore at her skin opening the wound more. In one sharp tug Terra pulled the whole sword out. She leaned over coughing up blood upon the floor.

"I won't end like this." Terra said softly

Holding the sword she wiped her thumb over the etched letters near the hilt. Her blood filled in the crevasses. The letters that could not be seen filled with her blood.

"_Angelsheart."_ It read.

"This was hers." Terra said. "Mother, please help me." Terra thought

Words were coming back to her. The knowledge she had lost came back.

"I know what to do now." Terra said

The swords blade was covered in her blood. Using it Terra drew an elaborate circle on the ground around her. She was getting light headed from the blood she was losing.

"Terra… what are you doing?" Zanu asked

Ginryu and Seres were trying to cure her wounds but they would not seal up. Terra kept bleeding.

"I'm doing what my mother told me to do." Terra said

Finishing the circle she dropped the sword to the ground. Taking the summoning stance her mother taught her she started to speak. With her arms coupled together she was gathering her power.

"Before she left my mother gave me something that until this moment I forgot about." Terra said sullenly

She is in pain. Trying to focus her power she was straining her body to remain upright and not collapsing.

"Creature of light, and wolf of night, come hear my call." Terra said

In opposite sides of the summoning circle she drew elemental seals grew over the ground. One of light and one of dark.

"Earthen sage and lightning mage, come to my side." Terra said

On opposite sides of the circle grew elemental seals of earth and lightning.

"God of fiery might, priestess of wind and flight, please hear my wish." Terra said

Elemental seals of wind and fire grew over ends of the summoning circle.

"Queen of ice, and serpent of water and life, appear in my sight." Terra said

The final two elemental seals grew over Terra's summoning circle.

"My mother wanted me to live, so I ask that you help me fulfill her dying wish." Terra finished

Terra releases the power she was focusing. In once fluid movement she finished the summoning call. The ground erupted. From each of the seals came the avatar of it origin. From light grew Carbuncle, Earth grew Titan, Wind grew Garuda, Fire grew Ifrit, Water grew Leviathan, Ice grew Shiva, Lightning grew Ramuh, and Dark grew Fenrir.

The use of all of her magical power to summon these creatures left her so weak she couldn't stand anymore. Falling down she took hold of "Angelsheart" in one hand. Trying to get up Carbuncle quickly walked over to her.

"Child, you are mortally wounded." Carbuncle said. "Why do you call upon us?"

"My mother… entrusted her power to you. Now as her daughter she gave that power to me. I plead of you to grant me the same so I may go on living and finish this fight." Terra said

Carbuncle looked into her eyes. He looked past her body and into her soul.

"She is truthful. There is nothing but a pure heart within this one." Carbuncle said

Turning to the others.

"I will grant her my power, what say the rest of you?" Carbuncle asks

Shiva steps lightly along the ground picking Terra up.

"She is hurt and needs our help." Shiva speaks

Ramuh holds a hand over her heart.

"She does not have long. I will accept you as my new master. If you could summon all of us under such a condition you are worthy enough for my power." Ramuh speaks

The rest agree. Shiva sets Terra down and Carbuncle nudges her with his nose.

"She will be fine." Carbuncle says

He jumps into the air. Collecting energy from his fellow avatars his ruby begins to shine. In a flash his ruby flares. All of Terra's wounds mend themselves and she is back to perfect health. The avatars give her their best wishes. Each of their auras are absorbed into Terra. In unison they speak to her.

"In our final words we bestow upon you the powers and gifts we gave to your mother before you. Sleep well, you have much work to be done." They all finished

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI, it if property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	9. Purgatory

Terra woke up in her bed. Starring at the ceiling there was a feeling in her that she hadn't felt in years. Rolling out from under her covers she went to her dresser and pulled out some strange clothes. Each piece was part of a set of mages armor. Quickly changing into it Terra walked sullenly out of her room. Going down the stairs she ran into Elnroth.

"So where are you off to?" Elnroth asked

"It's none of your concern." Terra said

Elnroth sighed heavily.

"You're just like your mother." He said

"What do you know about my mom?" Terra snapped

"Well she acted just as you did when ever there were people to be saved. She would run off and fight something that was obvious to her was too much for one person. She never asked for help. For some reason she felt that the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. And it almost got her killed." Elnroth said

Terra hesitated before leaving the house.

"This is not your fight…" Terra said

Elnroth cut her off.

"Oh but it is. Seres has lost a mother. And Kadak has lost a wife. Their adventurers guild has lost their leader." Elnroth spoke

"I don't care…" Terra said silently

"You need the help and you know it." Elnroth said

He got up and moved away from the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Elnroth said

Terra closed her eyes and walked out of the house ready for her confrontation in Jeuno.

Zanu was resting in the back room as Elnroth walked in.

"Hey, wake up." Elnroth said poking Zanu with his bokken

"What?" Zanu grumbled in his sleep

"Your little girl left already." Elnroth said

Zanu's mind woke in an instant. Leaping to his feet he ran out the door. Elnroth ran up the stairs waking the rest of the party. Outside Zanu was calling for Terra. Terra was walking by the beach to the gate to the other world. Quickly behind her Zanu was running up to her.

"Terra wait!" Zanu yelled

Terra kept walking, ignoring his words.

"Terra please stop. We can't rush into this." Zanu yelled

Terra still walked to the gate. Zanu caught up to Terra and grabbed her arm.

"Please stop." Zanu said. "I want you to talk to me."

"There's nothing that needs to be said. I'm going to Jeuno, and I am going to end this." Terra said

"You can't do this by yourself." Zanu pleaded

Terra stopped moving.

"I don't want any of you lost in what I am about to do." Terra said

Behind them the rest of the group ran up to them.

"Where do you think your going with out us?" Cifer said

"We want to help you this time." Seres said to her

Terra sighed.

"You want to help?" Terra said. "Fine."

Gathering her power she started chanting arcane lore.

"Keep all your arms and legs inside the spells radius." Terra said

Finishing the summon she teleported the group to Jeuno.

"Be ready for anything." Terra said

"How did she do that?" Ginryu asked

Above the group were a pair of eyes watching the group scramble along the streets of Jeuno.

"Heh, heh, heh. Come, yes, come to me." Kiary said

As the group grew close to her Kiary stood up and jumped down the building. She drew a dagger and started running down the building. Her eyes were on Terra's neck. She put her arm out before her face holding the dagger pointing down. Only twenty feet away from the group she leapt off of the building at the group.

Zanu stopped. Elnroth bumped into him.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Elnroth said

Zanu dashed forward knocking Terra down. Just as he did Kiary flew over the two missing them both with her dagger. Running along the ground Kiary slowed down and stopped.

"You fool. Why prolong the inevitable?" Kiary asked

Terra got to her feet; glaring at Kiary she spoke harshly.

"Where did you take Isclei?" Terra demanded

Kiary smirked.

"I took him to my master. He should be in good hands. If you cooperate." Kiary said

"I am going to kill you here and now." Terra said

"Ha, I don't plan on dying yet. But just a little incentive to follow me." Kiary said

Finishing her words Kiary took out her dagger again. In such speed she appeared behind Terra.

"I was ordered not to touch you anymore." Kiary whispered into Terra's ear. "But they didn't care what I did with the rest."

Terra's eyes widened in horror. Kiary moved behind Kadak, Kiary stabbed the dagger into his spine. Pulling it out he fell dead to the ground. Kiary grinned at his demise. Moving again she did the same to Kadak Jr. Kiary held the blade in front of her face.

"Two down, one to go." Kiary said

Kiary started to run towards Seres. Putting her bloody dagger out before her again Cifer ran to Seres. He was able to push themselves out of Kiary's rampage, but not with out wounds. Kiary dashed past Cifer with her knife out. It dug into the flesh on his back. It's jagged blade tore at his skin leaving a bleeding gash. Cifer fell on Seres and lied motionless.

"Aww… I missed. Oh well. Hurry up. My master wants to see you." Kiary said running out of sight

Zanu and Elnroth turned around to see two Humes dead on the ground and one heavily bleeding Elvaan. Ginryu ran over and picked Cifer off of Seres. Ginryu held her son. He was bleeding profusely and in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Cifer, you need to stay awake. I'm going to try to heal your wounds but you need to stay awake for me." Ginryu pleaded

In her arms Ginryu started casting strong curing spells. Seres was on the ground in shock. She leaned over to see her father and brother dead.

"…why…" Seres uttered

Cifer was dying in Ginryu's arms. The open wound on his back did not stop bleeding from her spells. Ginryu tried her best but her magic alone would not be able to save him.

"Please, goddess don't take him from me too." Ginryu cried

Terra walked over and picked Seres up.

"…why… why did she do this?" Seres asked

"I cannot answer that question yet." Terra said

Terra turned to Cifer.

"But I can tell you something now. You have someone who needs your attention now." Terra said

Seres saw Cifer bleeding Ginryu's arms. She dropped to her knees and moved quickly to him.

"Cifer, you idiot. Why did you do that?" Seres asked

Tears were coming down her face.

"Would you blame me if I said I loved you?" Cifer said meekly

Seres put both her hands over Cifer's body. Terra stood behind them watching. Closing her eyes Terra put her arms together.

"Carbuncle." Terra summoned

Behind them a white summoning circle etched its way across the ground. From it jumped out a small blue creature with a red ruby on its head.

"We need your assistance." Terra said

The four's combined magic combined. It flooded Cifer's body. The wound sealed its self. The light faded and Terra released Carbuncle. Cifer opened his eyes and sat up.

"Wow, that didn't even hurt." Cifer said smiling

A fist came down on his head.

"Ow!" Cifer yelled. "Is that anyway to treat a person who almost died?"

Seres was looking at him crying. She lunged at him hugging him hard.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Seres cried

Terra was behind them. She turned away. She kept walking towards the center of Jeuno. Her body was trembling.

"_How could she move so fast?"_ Terra thought. _"She killed two people before I could even react."_

Slowly Terra walked to Upper Jeuno.

"You sent the message?" Kiashier asked

"Yes sir." Kiary said. "She is alive and well. I took care of three of them. We'll just keep picking them off until we get her alone."

"Good. That's just what I want to hear." Kiashier spoke

Kiashier was paging through and old tomb while dragging a pole with black chalk on it. Behind him he was almost finished with a large circle.

"Keep them busy until I'm done." Kiashier finished

At that moment Janus, Ziggeraut, and Chster were walking from the mansion with Isclei to the top of Jeuno. Chster put Isclei under strong dark spells. He couldn't speak or wake from his trance. He was a mindless drone that the three were escorting. Arriving Janus spoke to Kiashier.

"How soon till my new throne is built?" Janus said

Kiashier had just finished with his dark circle. He turned to the group.

"Hold still." Kiashier said

The dark wizard spoke a long string of dark evil magik's. The ground rumbled as he spoke. Kiashier finished and closed the tomb. The circle beneath their feet spanned out. From it a huge tower grew out of the ground. Sky rocketing upwards the old tower darkened the sky.

"Lets see them defeat us now." Janus said

"_Yes fool, keep thinking you're in control."_ Kiashier said. _"Just a little longer."_

The ground shook as the group made it to the top of Jeuno. They came just in time to see the tower shoot upwards out of the ground.

"What the bloody hell?" Terra said

They ran to it just at the tower stopped growing. A large doorway opened to them. Running inside the rest followed after Terra. Inside it was dark. Once all the group members got inside the doors behind them closed.

"Welcome." A familiar voice called out.

Around them torches lit illuminating the room. It was an old cult ruin. There were runes carved into the walls along with images. Some were of people getting stabbed through the chest. The blades were passing through their lungs and out their backs.

"What the hell is this place?" Zanu asked

"A beginning for a whole new world." Kiary said

She was sitting a top a ledge dozens of feet above them.

"I only need one of you alive so if the rest of you could please just die you'd make me quite happy." Kiary said smiling

"Why the hell did you do that?" Seres started screaming. "Why did you kill them!"

Kiary jumped down and landed lightly on the ground.

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." Kiary said

Seres was hysterical.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER AND FATH…" Seres said

With a quick hand movement from Kiary Seres immediately stopped talking and fell to her knees. Seres couldn't breath. She started clawing at her neck.

"There we go. I was getting tired of her yelling." Kiary said

Terra drew _Angelsheart_ and stepped towards Kiary.

"Stop right there." Kiary said

Kiary clenched her hand and Seres lurched forward in pain. Thin red lines were forming around her neck.

"Move again and she dies." Kiary said. "In fact. Put that mockery of a sword down and get on your knees."

Terra glared at her. She set her mothers sword down and she sat down on the ground.

"Good girl. Now that I have my only threat unarmed time to finish this." Kiary said

Kiary opened her hand. Out of the corner of her eye Terra saw a light shimmer in dead space. As Kiary was about to close her hand Terra did a diving roll across the floor. She drew a small knife from her belt and drug it through the air. Kiary was sent backwards at the sound of a wire being cut. A fine unseen wire extended from Kiary's fingers to around Seres' neck. Cifer ran to her side and quickly unwound the wire from her neck.

Terra got to her feet and dashed over to get her mothers sword. Leaning down to get it heard a loud explosion and felt a hard object hit her in the side. Kiary was standing holding a short-barreled rifle. Seeing Terra on the ground she opened the bore and discharged the shell. Quickly Kiary put another bullet in the rifle. Closing the gun she cocked it and aimed it at the group.

"So who wants to die first?" Kiary asked

"How… about… you…" Terra said painfully

On the ground Terra lied, her body was slowly being covered by a strange blue and green armor. It originated from the area where the bullet hit her. They grew quickly around her body. It connecter around her to create a full suit of magical scale mail.

"Don't think I'm still weak anymore." Terra finished

She rolled over and hopped onto her feet. Wielding _Angelsheart_ she slowly stepped forward.

"Bitch, stay down." Kiary said

She pointed the gun at her and fired it. The bullet flew from the chamber and threw the air. It honed in onto Terra. Terra saw the bullet rippling the air rifts. Garuda's gifts granted to Terra gave her power over wind. This gave her an increasable amount of speed. A single swing of her sword and she knocked the bullet out of the air.

"Are you done playing around now?" Terra asked

Kiary grinned. She reloaded the rifle and put it back in her holster.

"Alright. Lets play this game." Kiary said

She jumped up and off of a wall.

"Lets see if you can catch me." Kiary taunted. "The power I have now nothing can stop me."

While moving around the room Kiary drew two short katana's. She aimed towards Terra and launched herself off the wall. Bolting through the air she collided with Terra. Kiary slashed her two katana's tearing her to pieces.

"Ha, maybe I shouldn't have used so much force." Kiary said

The others were looking in horror at Terra's broken body on the floor. Kiary turned to the crowd.

"I'll ask again who wants to be ne… erk!" Kiary said

Terra appeared behind her. With a quick motion Terra thrust her mothers sword through Kiary.

"So tell me. How does it feel?" Terra whispered in her ear

With blood leaking from her mouth she grinned again. Terra pulled the sword out and moved away.

"How did you avoid my attack?" Kiary asked

"You'll have to find out yourself." Terra answered

Terra dashed to Kiary. Swinging her sword quickly Kiary had trouble blocking each blow with both of her weapons. Kiary ducked underneath her swings. She took this chance and attacked with both of her swords. Terra jumped up. Instinctively another one of the avatars gifts took shape. First were Leviathans scales. The next were Garuda's wings. The two-feathered wings grew from her back. There she floated in air. Her wings flapped a few times to keep her in place. Kiary was caught off guard by this sight. Terra swooped down and started attacking again. Her movements were fluid and accurate. With each swing she clipped Kiary's skin slightly before being deflected. In one attack she parried Kiary's off hand weapon and knocked it aside. In one stab Terra struck Kiary through the throat. Holding it there Terra slowly landed on the ground. Still holding the sword in her neck, Kiary fell down on her knees.

"What demons possessed this form?" Terra said

Kiary looked up to Terra, tears were forming in her eyes. The spell Kiashier put of Kiary was fading. In her memories Kiary saw Angel standing before her smiling.

"Do you remember when you came and saved me from that auction?" Angel said 

"_Yes. You were so scared of us that Lageato had to pick up the cage you were in and shake you out of it." Kiary answered_

_The two laughed._

"_So what is this news you had to tell me?" Kiary asked_

"_Well me and Zanu got married in Norg last month. And I was wondering when I was going to tell everyone." Angel said_

"_What? You two got married? Why didn't you invite me?" Kiary exclaimed_

"_Well it was kind of a spontaneous thing." Angel said_

_She sat on the ground looking out on Bastok. She put a hand on her abdomen._

"_That wasn't all I had to tell you." Angel said_

_Kiary looked at her with wide eyes._

"_You minx." Kiary joked_

"_I haven't told Zanu yet though. I know he'll be thrilled. I just thought I would tell you before he gets too excited and wont let me be alone." Angel said_

"_Yes, he is pretty protective of you." Kiary said_

"_There was more to this. I need to tell Ginryu too." Angel said_

"_What's that?" Kiary asked_

"_If anything happens to me or Zanu. I want you to promise me that you will help my child. I don't want her to have the life I did." Angel said_

_Angel was on the verge of crying. Kiary stood and spoke clearly and confident._

"_I promise to you as a friend to do all that is in my power to make sure she will have a family to care for her and protect her."_

"No…" Kiary said

Kiary put both hands on the old sword.

"I'm sorry." Kiary said. "I broke my promise."

Kiary pulled the sword through her throat. Pushing it through her spine killing herself.

Seres was crying at this sight. She ran to her mother's side. Holding her dead body she sobbed.

"She wasn't a bad person. She always took care of me and my brother." Seres sobbed.

She looked up at Terra. There was anger in her eyes.

"And she did her best took look after you. Why did you have to kill her?" Seres yelled. "We could have saved her!"

Terra bent over and slowly pulled the sword out of Kiary's body.

"I'm sorry for what I have done. I cannot expect you to forgive me for what I have done." Terra said

Terra stood up. Turning around she looked above her to a hollow tower. Expanding her wings she looked back to the group.

"I have to go on alone. I can't risk having another of you be hurt." Terra said

With those fading words Zanu ran to his daughter trying to stop her. Bu tit was no use. She was off, flying to the top of the tower quickly. Out of sight a set of stairs opened up leading to the top of the tower.

"Damnit." Zanu said

He started running up the stairs. Ginryu and Elnroth went off after him. Cifer watched as they all left after Terra. He did not take chase.

Cifer stepped slowly to Seres. He crouched behind Seres. Putting his arms around her he tried to comfort her.

"Please stop crying Seres." Cifer said. "I hate it when ever I would see you crying."

"I can't do this any more." Seres cried. "This is too much."

Tears were streaming down her face. They dropped off of her cheeks to Kiary's lifeless body.

"I just watched my entire family die." Seres spoke brokenly between her cries

Cifer pulled Seres close to himself. She moved with him. She rested her body on his.

"I'll still be here for you." Cifer told her. "I'll do anything for you."

Seres wiped her eyes on the sleeve on her robe. She was wearing the magical robes Kiary had bought her for her previous birthday.

"Anything?" Seres asked

Seres put a hand over one of Kiary's katana's. She pulled it from Kiary's hand.

"Anything." Cifer answered

Seres brought the sword to her chest. Cifer put his hand over hers. They both pushed. The blade pierced both of their hearts. There they lied dying in each other's arms. At the top of this tower Kiashier was near finish of his spell.

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	10. Shadows Rise

"What the hell are these people doing?" Terra thought.

Terra was quickly rising to the top of this mysterious tower. After having to kill such a close friend the only thing keeping her going was the thought of saving Isclei.

On the top of the tower Kiashier was finishing his last spell. Placing the final rune in the massive summoning circle he felt the presence of the four climbing the tower.

"So, that girl was able to actually kill one of you." Kiashier said "Ziggeraut, Chster. One of your comrades has been slain. They are quickly approaching this spot. Go down there and deal with them."

The two got up and left that place. They casually walked down the series of stairs to a platform levels below them. There the two waited for their eventual battle.

"Soon it will all be mine." Janus said

He walked around the edge of the huge building looking down at the world below them.

"I will rule this land and no one can defy me." Janus gloated

Kiashier was growing impatient with this fool. He had to continually obey Janus' orders, until now.

"Sir." Kiashier spoke. "It is ready."

Janus' eyes gleamed.

"Excellent." Janus exclaimed

"Yes. Just stand in the center of this circle. It will give you the power of the gods." Kiashier said

Janus walked to the center of an elaborately drawn summoning circle. Janus stepped lightly over its design. Each step he took Janus could feel a spark of energy shoot through his body.

"I can already feel it." Janus said

Janus stood in the center laughing. Kiashier started the spell. Reading the long incantation from memory. The runes covering the floor lit up. The energy discharged in the air around him.

"YES! I CAN FEEL THE POWER OF THE GODS!" Janus yelled

Kiashier smiled. Twisting his hands around he finished. The circle flashed. Quickly Janus was struck to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Janus yelled

Kiashier's spell reacted perfectly. It started siphoning the life energy out of Janus.

"Your corrupted soul shall be a great jumpstart to fuel the rest of my plan." Kiashier said

"You damn traitor!" Janus yelled

It was the last words Janus spoke. Slowly the circle devoured his body. After it was over a wave of dark energy pulsed along the ground.

"Now that this is set, all we need is her." Kiashier said

Kiashier summoned Isclei to his side.

"You shall be the one to get her for me. I'm done with setting these pathetic minions after what I need done. Since she will come to you. Her love will be the one to take her life." Kiashier said

Elnroth, Ginryu, and Zanu were running up the stairs of the massive tower.

"How much more of this do we need to take?" Ginryu asked

Zanu and Elnroth laughed.

"Someone out of shape?" Elnroth said

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ginryu snapped

After a seemingly endless amount of steps the three arrived at a door leading to a room that looked like a ceiling. Opening the door they find Chster and Ziggeraut waiting for them.

"You may as well turn around and leave now." Ziggeruat said

"Yes. Go before we have to kill you all." Chster added

Zanu clenched his fists. In a burst of speed she dashed across the room smashing one of his fists into Chster. The shock from it sent him flying back against the wall behind him. Slowly he got to his feet.

"You are not going to stop me from getting to my daughter." Zanu said

Ziggeraut lunged at Zanu with his sword. Elnroth snuck in and blocked the attack. Swinging again he pushed Ziggeraut back.

"Count me in. I'm tired of your smug looks." Elnroth declared

Ginryu enhanced the movement speed of the two fighters. She was casting "Haste" on the two. This gave them a fighting chance against the two possessed enemies before them.

Terra had just reached the top of the tower. She folded her wings and ran for a door. Pushing it open she run up a small ramp. The sky was once sunny but now all that was seen was black skies. On the floor was a huge summoning circle. There she could see Isclei on the ground.

"Oh no. Isclei!" Terra yelled

The Mithra ran to her love. She knelt down next to Isclei. Picking him up she held his unconscious body in her arms.

"Please wake up." Terra cried

Her wished were answered. Isclei looked up to see Terra crying.

"Hey… don't cry…" Isclei said meekly.

Isclei slowly got up and held her close.

"You're alright. I was so worried that I would never see you again." Terra cried

"I'm fine. You don't need to fret any more." Isclei said

Isclei was doing his best to comfort Terra. He was rubbing her back, slowly putting a hand over the back of her neck.

"Hush. Please stop crying. There is no one here. They have all gone." Isclei said. "It's just you and me now."

He was rubbing the back of her neck now.

"But, they took you away. Why would they…" Terra said

Isclei cut off terra. He started rubbing the back of her ears. Terra stopped trying to talk. Isclei knew her weak spot. There were sparks going through her skin when Isclei touched Terra. She was paralyzed. The tiny shocks hit her sensitive spots sending her rushes of pleasure. Terra's eyes rolled back as Isclei kissed her. She stopped fighting rational thought and just gave in. She put her arms around Isclei. They sat on the floor kissing each other under the evil dark sky.

"Why are you wasting your time?" Ziggeraut asked

Elnroth and Zanu were tiring. Ginryu did what she could by curing them and using her "Haste" spell to give them a boost in speed to match the movements of Ziggeraut and Chster. Ginryu was hit with the most fatigue. Using the last of her magical power she was left on her knees trying to stay awake.

"Guys, you need to finish this. I can't keep casting anymore." Ginryu spoke

Elnroth shifted his stance.

"Guess I'm going to have to kill you two after all." Elnroth said sullenly

He charged in ready to kill the two standing in their way.

"…isclei…" Terra spoke softly

Terra tried to push away from Isclei. Every time they kissed Terra felt more and more light headed. But he continued to embrace her.

"…I …can't breath…" Terra said

Terra couldn't concentrate anymore, her armor and wings faded from her body. Terra's mind was slowly dulling. Terra gathered all of her strength and pushed Isclei back. Her eyes are shifting in and out of focus. But she caught a glimpse of Isclei's eyes. They are a dull grey. The same as Kiary's.

"No…" Terra said. "It can't be…"

"But it is child." Kiashier spoke

The dark wizard appeared behind Isclei.

"You have collected enough of her energy for now. You have done much better then I thought you would." Kiashier said

Isclei stood up. Kiashier held a hand out funneling a white mist from Isclei. He held with in his hands Terra's essence.

"It has all been coming together now." Kiashier spoke to himself

The wizard walked to his summoning circle. Isclei looked at Terra evilly.

"Do you need her for anything else?" Isclei asked

"No… this much pure essence will be more than enough. Do as you please." Kiashier spoke

"Wha… what are you doing?" Terra asked

Isclei was slowly walking towards Terra. She was on her back. She didn't have full control of her limbs yet. Her muscles were jelly. She tried pushing herself away. But Terra didn't get very far. Isclei moved down over her.

"How did you like it?" Isclei asked

He passed a hand over her head again. She could feel the sparks in her skin and ears.

"I know you loved how it felt." Isclei said

"You're not him. I don't care if you are in his body, you're not Isclei!" Terra said

"Does it matter?" Isclei said. "I stand before you as your love. All I want is for you to feel wonderful."

Isclei leaned over and kissed her again. That wave of paralysis almost knocked her out.

Elnroth and Zanu were fighting a losing battle. They were exhausted. Chster and Ziggeraut, no matter how much they damaged them, didn't fatigue.

"Damnit, how are we going to win this?" Zanu said

Chster and Ziggeraut had the upper hand now. But before they could give the finishing blow something snapped. The enchantment Kiashier put on the two lessened. Chster was subconsciously fighting it. He had to watching his body be controlled by such an evil force, the moment he had a chance at freeing himself he jumped at the opportunity. He fell down once he regained control.

"AH, damnit." Chster shouted

He raised a hand sending a purple and red light around Ziggeraut.

"Dispel!" Chster shouted

A glass shell around Ziggeraut shattered. He too fell down once the enchantment was broken. Elnroth and Zanu were confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Zanu asked

"Sorry about that, we just weren't ourselves there for a moment." Chster said

Zanu, Elnroth, and Ginryu looked at him.

"What?" Ginryu asked

"Short version we were under a spell, long version we need to get up stairs and stop that bastard before he finishes his plan." Ziggeraut said

Chster quickly healed the three's wounds. After that they all rushed up the flight of stairs.

On the roof of the tower, Kiashier was using the two essences to bind his spell. He was continually chanting an old evil arcane script. But things were even less fortunate. Terra was with out any energy left. The gifts the avatars granted her faded. She was alone. Isclei was under Kiashier's corruption spell. With out any of her magical or physical power she couldn't move in her robes. Isclei pushed her over with ease. Pinning her arms down her spoke.

"You can't imagine the power he will grant us when Kiashier is done." Isclei said

Isclei moved his face till it was an inch from Terra's.

"Don't you want to be immortal?" Isclei asked

Tears formed in Terra's eyes.

"No…" Terra said

Before Isclei could advance anymore the door leading to the roof blew open. Chster and Ziggeraut came running. Isclei backed off of Terra. He stood in between the two and Kiashier.

"Stop. You will not get any further." Isclei said

Zanu, Elnroth and Ginryu came soon after. Zanu saw Terra on the ground. He rushed over to her.

"Terra. Terra what's wrong?" Zanu asked

"Its… isclei…it's not him…" Terra struggled to say

"Chster! We could use some help here!" Zanu yelled

The Red Mage came running quickly over to see Terra. Chster could feel her body's energy was depleted.

"No problem. Refresh!" Chster cast

Chster used one of the strongest spells he had at his disposal. Casting "Refresh" he was able to mend Terra's spirit and regenerate her energy.

"What do we do about him?" Elnroth asked

"Kill him." Zanu said

Trying to move in on the dark wizard Isclei put up a barrier to fend them off.

"There! I have it now!" Kiashier exclaimed

The last of Terra's essence was sapped into the summoning circle. It erupted with dark energy. A column of light raised around it. At the center there was a figure materializing.

"Yes. Master, your time has come again. Rise from the shadows once more and take back this land!" Kiashier yelled

In the center of the circle there was a being walking. It was of medium build and started to look dangerously familiar. The rest looked at this new threat walking out of the circle. The being finally filled and was grounded to this plane. It was the form of a Mithra with two bone wings behind her.

"No…" Zanu said

"It can't be her." Ginryu said

This woman was Angel.

"It's so wonderful to be back. That void was growing irritating." Angel said

She stretched out her wings. Flexing her new body she walked forward. Angel saw Terra and Zanu. She started moving towards them.

"Aren't you excited to see me? You dear mother and charming wife?" Angel said

Chster and Ziggeraut stepped forward.

"Stop. We know what you are. And we won't let you succeed." Ziggeraut said

Ziggeraut ran in with a sword drawn. Angel evaded the attack. Chster attacked as well. Angel moved in between the two. Putting a hand on each of them she spoke.

"Simple children."

Angel's magic crushed their hearts in their chest. Instantly they died falling to the ground.

Angel spotted Ginryu. She simply glanced in her direction and Ginryu's body froze up. Angel used her magic to take control of Ginryu's body. Angel made her walk to her. Angel placed a hand on Ginryu's face.

"I remember you. You were so heroic. After I killed your beloved husband, nothing could stop you." Angel said. "Do you want to know what happened to the rest of your family?"

Angel starred into Ginryu's eyes. She showed Ginryu what was on the ground floor.

"No…" Ginryu said

Ginryu could see Cifer and Seres dead. They killed themselves by Kiary's corpse. Tears were streaming down her face. Angel was feeding off of her fears, her misery.

"No, this can't be happening" Ginryu cried

Angel made Ginryu kneel down. Angel proceeded to lick the tears off of her face.

"Its such a delicacy. I haven't felt such misery in such a long time." Angel said

Angel flexed her hand. Absorbing Ginryu's energy she reshaped her hand. Each finger sharpened to a deadly claw. Putting it around her neck Angel crushed it. Ginryu looked up to see Angel smiling down at her. With a snap Ginryu fell to the floor limp.

All that was left was Elnroth, Terra, and Zanu. Elnroth stood between them.

"I guess it's my turn to give something to my friends." Elnroth said

He drew his sword.

"Get out of here. I will hold her off for as long as I can. Just run!" Elnroth shouted

He ran at Angel. Swing extremely fast he used every sword technique he knew. But Angel just mocked him. Using her hand she blocked every strike.

"Are you done yet?" Angel asked

It only made Elnroth frustrated. In his anger he grew careless. He swung down, Angel deflected his sword upwards. With another hand Angel pierced his chest. Angel pulled her arm out. She licked the blood off of her hand.

"Be a good boy and die now." Angel said passing over his dead body

She walked to Zanu and Terra. They couldn't move. Angel folded up her wings and knelt down in front of the two.

"I'm so happy to be with my family again." Angel said

Her mind trick was working on Zanu. He wanted to believe that Angel was alive again that he gave into her spell. He rose up and embraced Angel.

"I can't believe you're alive again." Zanu said

Angel put a hand on his face.

"Don't worry about it anymore. I won't leave you ever again." Angel said

Terra regained her strength from the regenerating spell Chster cast upon her. She stood up and drew _Angelsheart_. Terra took a defensive stance backing away from this creature in her mothers form. Terra swung her mothers sword at this strange creature. Angel caught the sword. It burned her skin. She let it go and back away holding her hand in pain. Terra knew who this was now. Years ago she saw her mother. When she fought that demon that killed her.

"Your that creature. Your the Shadow Lord." Terra said

"Guilty." The Shadow Lord said

The Shadow Lord gripped Terra's arm and threw her across the room onto the summoning circle.

"If you won't fight along side of me like your father. Then I'll just have to end your pitiful life." The Shadow Lord said

She gathered up orbs of dark energy in her hands. The Shadow Angel started throwing them at Terra. Terra was able to evade all of her attacks. Terra ran around until one clipped her. The dark energy numbed her nerves and muscles. Stumbling to the ground she was stuck in the center of the summoning circle now.

Shadow Angel started conjuring a large amount of shadow energy. Completely helpless Terra watched, as her life was about to end. Closing her eyes in fear Terra remembered the dream she was lost in.

"I will be here for you." Angel said

Back when the Shadow Lord's minions were beating her.

Terra called out. It was clear now. Not a whisper anymore. A distinct call.

"Time to die child!" The Shadow Lord yelled

Terra collapsed onto the summoning circle gripping her mother's sword.

From where she was sitting the summoning circle shifted. The runes changed and the color shifted. White light grew out over the black light shining from the ground. The summoning circle purified. The Shadow Lord let go of the shadow orb.

From outside the top of the tower exploded. A huge burst of magic sent debris flying everywhere. From the explosion there was a large cloud of black smoke. In the opposite direction there was a streak of white light across the sky.

From the ruble there the Shadow Lord looked out over the city.

"Go. Go get this world." She said

Gates all over the tower opened. Flocks of thousands of demons flew from them. The demons flew out taking the city of Jeuno. Every being that was in that city died that night. One by the one army of demons hunted down every living creature and butchered it.

The Shadow Lord stood at the top of that tower. She had Zanu under her control. Kiashier and Isclei were awaiting the orders from their master.

"This is just the beginning." The Shadow Lord said

_-End Forever Dreaming-_

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


End file.
